My Best Friend
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke met Naruto when they were four, and they became friends ever since. One day, they were parted, but they never forgot about each other. What happen when they met each other again twelve years later? SasuNaru, Saix? AU
1. Chapter 1

Woot! Anousa again, people! Okay, I'm being such a drag these few days..urm, anyhow..let's start the story! Oh, another story! Yatta! Practically, this is astory taken from a doujinshi that is drawn by..me! Lol! Okay, I'll try to finish that doujinshi and upload it..somewhere..so you can read it! Anyway, let's start this story now! Woot!

Gaara: .. (sweatdrop)

Koneko: What's wrong? (pouts)

Gaara: Nothing..

Koneko: Hell! There _is_ something wrong, isn't there?! (chokes Gaara)

Gaara: ..can't..breath.. (faints)

Serves you right, Gaara-kun! Um, anyways, let's just get on with the story, ne? Woot!

* * *

**Prologue**

I stared at the little boy again. He had the biggest and bluest eyes of all, I must say. With that kind of eyes, I really wondered whether he was a guy or a girl. His golden hair too, it brought the sun to shame. I wonder if that's true colour or he dyed it. But he's just a kid, so there's no way he would dye his hair...

"Sasuke-kun, from today on, Naruto-kun will be your friend," I heard my mother said. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded slightly and approached him. He looked afraid and hid behind his mother's legs. 'Pfft! What are you, a girl or something?' I thought. His mother persuaded him to go with me. Shyly, he took my invinting hand. I guess he could feel the sincerity of me wanting to befriend him, 'cause he smiled as soon as our fingers touched.

"That's better," my mother said. "So, how long are you going to be away, Kushina?"

Kushina, his mother was called, replied; "I don't exactly know. Maybe a few years...I'm sorry for bothering you..."

"No, not at all! I'm very happy to have a ball of sunshine inside our house," my mother smiled.

'A ball of sunshine?' I thought to myself. Then I turned to Naruto who was clenching my hand tightly with a blushing face. I really wondered, was he really a boy? With that cute blushing face and sweet smile, he barely looked like a boy...did I really thought that? Anyways, he blushed harder and looked at the floor when I continued to stare at him.

"Sasuke-kun, would you take Naruto-kun to the garden and play with him? I've something to talk to Naruto-kun's mommy, 'kay?" I heard my mother said.

"Hai," I replied and turned back to the 'ball of sunshine'. "Come on, Naruto..."

"...h-hai!"

I gave him another weird look. 'Okay, having a girl's feature is weird enough for me...but a girl's voice as well? That's just...' I trailed off my thoughts as we reached the garden. For a four-year-old boy, I really have a higher Iq than any other four-year-olds. It wasn't really a problem for me to think like an adult. "...S-Sasuke-kun..." my thoughts were interrupted by his girly voice.

"...nani?"

"You...you must think that I'm weird, don't you?" he forced out a smile which somehow made my heart tinge with sympathy a bit. "...iie..." was my only answer. He gazed at me for a while, then he smiled again. This tiem, it was a genuine smile that came from his heart and that made me blushed all of a sudden. 'He really looks like a girl...'

After that, we came across a wandering little kitten. Naruto went to play with the kitten, while I just watched him from quite a distant. While I was looking at him, suddenly I overheard my mother saying something to Naruto's mother._ '...so, how's Minato? Is he getting any better?' 'I don't know...it looks like he's only battling with death right now...'_ 'Huh?' I tried to listen more, but all that I could hear was the sound of Kushina crying.

"Sasuke-kun!" My thoguths were again interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Do you think it's fine for me to keep this kitty?" he asked innocently which once again made me flushed slightly. "I...don't know...my mom doesn't seem to be hating animals...neither do I...but my brother and my dad...I don't know about them..." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck slowly.

"Oh..." he looked disappointed with my answer.

"...I guess you can keep him for now, until aniki and tou-san come home. Then, we'll talk to them about him..." I gave him a suggestion, not wanting him to be upset.

He gazed at me again, then he smiled again. "Arigato ne, Sasuke-kun!" he said with that heart-melting smile. "...but ya know, it's not a 'he', it's a 'she'..." I blinked a few times, knowing how stupid I had made myself look. And that made me blush yet again. "...so, what are you going to name hi...her?" I tried to change the subject immediately.

"Oh right...I haven't figured it out yet..." Naruto spoke. "...how about you name her?"

"Huh?" I widened my eyes slightly. "Um...what about...Sora?"

"That's a kawaii name, Sasuke-kun! Yosh, neko-chan! From now on, your name will be Sora! Do you like that?" he spoke to the feline, which in return, meowed delightfully as if she liked that name I had given to her. "Yay, Sora-chan!" Naruto hugged the little cat.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" I heard my mother called. "Come and say goodbye to Kushina-chan now!"

"Hai!" the both of us replied and went inside.

Later, after Kushina had gone, my mother brought the both of us to Naruto's room. I helped to carry some of his stuff into the room which was situated next to my room. After we had finished unpacking all the stuff and putting them where they should be, Naruto and I lied down on the bed, tired and breathless. My mother smiled at us and told us she would make some tea for the both of us.

"Arigato..." Naruto managed to thank her between pants.

"Dooshimashite!"

When she had gone downstairs, I rolled my body over so that my chest met the bed. Resting my cheek on my palm, I stared at him as he inhaled deeply and exhaled, eyes closed as if he was in pleasure. I made a face, then I plafully poke his side, making him yelp in surprise. I smirked when he turned to me with angry pouting lips. 'So kawaii!' I said to myself mentally out of the blue.

"What do you do that for?" he asked, still pouting.

"Fun," I smirked again when tried to poke me but failed. "Oi...do you know the reason why your mother left you here?" I suddenly felt like opening the topic.

He stared at me for a while before nodding. "Mom and Dad need to go to America 'cause Dad needs a surgery. He has a fatal disease which can lead to death. I really don't know what its name is..." he replied matter-of-factly, as if it was nothing serious.

"...you're not sad about that?"

"Of course I am...but...it's not like I can do anything to change the fact that Dad's dying. He always tells me to be strong no matter what happen...and I still obey his words up until now," he said with self-assurance, smiling confidently. 'For a three-year-old kid, he really has some dignity...' I thought. I smiled slightly and patted his golden hair. He only grinned widely as I did that.

Then, I heard my mother called for us. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! The tea's ready!"

"Hai!"

The both of us went running downstairs. "Race you to the dining room!" Naruto suddenly said as he ran. "Loser's a dog!" "Heh, let's see who's the dog here!" I replied and ran faster. To be honest, that was the first time I had been so energetic throughout my four years and two months of life. I felt really happy that time, not knowing the reason.

"Okay..." he slowed down and stopped, panting loudly. "Okay...you win...I'm the dog..."

"Hn...dobe..."

"...what did you call me, teme?!"

And that was the start of our friendship...

* * *

Yay, chappy done! Me likey! Hehe! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one, 'cause I just figured it out of the blue and thought I'd do a new story...and here it is! So, how was I? This is my second attempt on doing a POV, and as you could see, this one is Sasuke's POV. I'll do many other POVs in this story, so...tell me what you think!

Gaara: Why is Sasuke four years old and Naruto three?

Koneko: Because it's September and Naru-chan had yet reached four years old.

Gaara: Oh... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: ...something's wrong with that?

Gaara: I-iie...nothing... (shakes head and sweatdrop more)

Yosh! Oh, and one more thing, at what age does a Japanese start going to school? Tell me please! Woot! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here comes the second chappy! ...or is it the first chappy? (sweatdrop) Anyways, I'm making Naruto's POV in this chappy, from the very first day of him and Sasuke goes to school, in which I found out that they start at six years old. Thanks for all those who previewed! Oh, and I've to tell you, I just figured out the rest of this story's plot, and it will be so angsty! Yay, my first angst! Lol!

Gaara: Why are you so happy about doing an angst?

Koneko: 'cause I've always wanted to do one! And this is my first successful attempt! (grins widely)

Gaara: Oh... (sweatdrop) -.-''

Koneko: Nandayou? (pouts)

Gaara: Nothing...

Hm...oh well, let's start the story now! Woot! Enjoy, people!

* * *

**Chapter One: School**

It had been two years since I lived with the Uchiha family. They were very nice to me; Kaa-san, Too-san, Nii-san...and most importantly, Sasuke. He was my 'brother' and my very first friend. He was utterly nice to me, always smiling when we were together. Even though I have to say he was quite annoying at times, but he was still such a great friend...

"Naruto-kun, have you prepared all your stuff?"

"...Huh? Oh...hai, Kaa-san!" I replied.

"Now that's a good boy..." she smiled at me and patted my head, in which I only smiled shyly in respond. "...oh, have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere?"

I thought for a while, then I shook my head. "Iie...I haven't seen him since...lunch..."

"Oh, really...well, I'll just ask Too-san about him, okay?"

I nodded and watched her as she left the room. Then, I continued on packing all my stuff into my backpack. Yes, I had school on the next day, and I was very eager to go to school and make new friends. Of course, Sasuke was not very happy with my eagerness and told me that I would not be able to make any friend. I was taken aback by his words and thus, we had a small fight. And because of that, we had not talked since...lunch.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," I turned around when I heard Nii-san's voice. "Want my help?"

I only shook my head lightly, smiling at him. "...Nii-san, do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Hm? He's always with you, isn't he? ...did you guys just have a fight?" Nii-san asked.

"...hai..."

"..." he stared at me for a while. "Want to tell me about it?"

I stopped packing and sighed. "...I really don't know what Sasuke's problem is..." I began my story with my girly, six-year-old voice. "It's like...he's mad for me being so excited that we get to go to school and make friends with lots of new people tomorrow... If he doesn't like going to school, why does he have to be angry at me?"

"Perhaps...he's not angry, really..." Itachi-nii-san said matter-of-factly.

"Eh? But..."

"Perhaps..." he leaned over to me and whispered, "...he's just jealous."

"Huh?"

Immediately, my heartbeat sped up and blood ran to my head as fast as lightning. As a result, my tanned skin turned to the colour of pale red in a matter of seconds. I felt my temperature rising up, not knowing the possible cause for it. I only stared at Itachi-nii-san with my heavily blushing face and widened eyes. "W-what are you talking about...Nii-san?"

"Oh...you know what I'm talking about, Naruto-kun..." he gave me a playful wink. "Well...let's just say that...Sasuke likes you..."

"Aniki..." I suddenly heard a familiar voice calling Nii-san. "Can you please not make Naruto stressed out by saying such idiotic things? We have school tomorrow, mind that. Just forget what he said, Naruto..."

"Hn...whatever you say, dear otouto..." Nii-san replied with a smirk, getting on his feet. "I'm going now..."

Sasuke then sat beside me and start putting his stuff into his bag which was dark blue in colour. I stared at his bag for a while, the I turned to my orange and black backpack. 'We really are different from each other...' I thought, then a small smile crept on my face. He noticed it, lifting one brow as he gave me a weird look. "What are you thinking about, dobe?'

"...don't call me that, teme!" I glared at him immediately. "And what I think 'bout has nothing to do with you!" I stuck out my tongue angrily as soon as I finished my words.

"Whatever..."

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. The clock showed half past six. I yawned and looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping peacefully beside me. I ignored him and went to the bathroom, not forgetting to take my towel with me. About fifteen minutes later, I came out of the bath and saw that he was still sleeping. I sighed and shook my head.

'He's such a heavy sleeper...' I thought, approaching him slowly. "Ne, Sasuke...wake up...Sasuke...!"

A drip of cold water from my hair to his cheek caused him to shudder and open his eyes. He gave me a glare which I just rolled my eyes in respond. "Ohayou...sleepyhead..." I smirked slightly, causing him to make a face at me. "Come on...wake up already, it's already seven o'clock!" I pulled the blanket in which he was underneath.

"It's still so early..." he whined, very much unlike himself. "Doesn't school start at eight?"

Annoyed with his babyish behaviour in the morning, I called for Too-san, "Too-san! Sasuke won't get up...!"

"Okay, oaky, I'm up already!"

I giggled as he dragged himself into the bathroom, even forgetting his towel which was hanged on the rack beside the bathroom. I let him be and dressed myself up. Since we only needed to wear a black sailor hat, I decided to wear an orange sleeveless tee and a pair of midnight black jeans. While I put my jeans on, I heard Sasuke yelling for the towel.

"Naruto! Give me the towel!" he shouted from inside the bathroom.

I giggled again and took the towel. "Oi, teme! Open the door! Here's the towel!"

He reluctantly opened the door and took the towel from my hand, slamming the door shut. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, taking my backpack with me. When I entered, I saw Too-san and Nii-san having breakfast. Kaa-san was preparing some bento for the four of us. Nii-san noticed me and invited me to have breakfast with them.

"Hai, arigato, Nii-san!" I smiled and took my seat.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came down and went to the dining room. "Ohayou..."

"Ohayou, otouto," Nii-san replied with a smile. "So, are you ready to go to school today?"

"Hn..."

"What were you two yelling about just now?" Too-san asked, putting down the newspapers he was reading.

Before any of us could reply, Kaa-san appeared from the kitchen, carrying four set of bentos. "Just let them be, honey... (eww!) Now, here's your bentos, kids...and here is yours, honey. (another eww!)"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kaa-san!" the three of us chanted together.

Later, we bid Kaa-san goodbye and walked to school together. We split up with Nii-san at a corner since he was already in Middle School, while the both of us were only entering Junior School. After about five minutes more walking, we finally reached the school compound. 'Wow, it's so huge!' I said to myslef mentally.

"Come on, dobe, let's go over there..."

"Yosh!" I grinned. "...and don't call me that, teme!"

And that was my first day at school...

* * *

Lol! The second ending is so much like the first one! Gomen for those who doesn't like this ending, but I think it's really cute when they say like that! Lol! Anyways, now that I think about it, it kinda sad to do an angst, but it's worth it, don't ya think so? And I really need to do one, though I won't say this is a really angsty story, it's just a drama! Lol!

Gaara: A...drama?

Koneko: Hai!

Gaara: Oh... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: (lifts a brow) Why do you always have that funny face nowadays?

Gaara: Don't ask me...ask yourself for making me like this... -.-

Lol! Haha, so funny! 'kay, got to go now! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh! Minna-san, konichiwa! Lol! First time using that greeting! Anways, here comes the third chappy...and the first drama. Want to know why? Just read on to know! Hehe...um...by the way, I'm using Itachi's POV in this chappy. I hope you'll like it! Woot! Enjoy!

Gaara: Itachi... (rolls eyes)

Koneko: Nandayou, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...nothing...

Koneko: Hm? 'I wonder what's wrong with him...'

Gaara: 'I hate myself for being like this'...

Hm...wonder what's bothering Gaara-kun...oh, now I get it! Gaara-kun is jealous because I'll be doing Itachi-san's POV! Lol! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Apart**

How long had it been by then? Oh right, it was just after a month those two started school. They looked so cute that time. Naruto with his usual cute face and even cuter voice and smile, otouto with his unusual yet pretty face on that day. My guess was right I think, those two secretly had feelings for each other, even though they still did not realise it by that time.

"Nii-san, can you help me with this for a while?"

The little boy came running towards me with his happy smile, my little brother following right behind him with a jealousy glint inside his eyes that would make me laugh if I am not an Uchiha. Nevertheless, an Uchiha is an Uchiha, and they did not just laugh for such a small matter. So, I just smiled at him and turned my concentration to Naruto.

"Here, I asked Sasuke but he doesn't know the answer," he made a face at my brother before continuing, "Do you know the answer, Nii-san?"

"Well, I cannot tell you the direct answer, but I'll help you to figure it out, okay?"

"Hai!" he grinned happily.

I began to teach him the way to solve the Mathematics problem. As I did so, I could feel a murderous aura behind me. I only smirked as Sasuke continued to stare - or should I say, glare, at the both of us. Anyway, after about a minute, Naruto could finally figure out the answer to the question. He thanked me and went away, Sasuke following right behind.

I sighed, watching the two of them. Naruto got mad at Sasuke again for calling him a loser. Though my brother was smirking, I could see happiness inside his eyes. It was really rare to see him like that before Naruto entered our life. For that, I was very happy for both my brother, Sasuke and my godbrother, Naruto.

"Teme! Daikirai!" I heard Naruto yelled.

"Usuratonkachi!"

I sighed again and shook my head. Deep inside my heart, I really hoped that Naruto would stay with us forever, but somehow, my wish was not granted and Naruto left us just a few days after that...

"Naruto-kun," I heard my mother called for Naruto.

"Hai...!"

Just a few seconds later, Naruto came running downstairs. I was sure Sasuke followed too, as I heard a slower footsteps that did not supposed to be Naruto's. Slowly, I came out of my room and walked to the living room. When I entered the room, I saw a couple whom I assumed were husband and wife. Strangely enough, the man looked just like Naruto.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I suddenly heard Naruto cried.

The little boy then hugged both his parents. I only stayed silent at my spot and slowly, I turned my vision to my little brother. He, to my surprise, was frowning rather angrily. I approached him and patted his back. He glanced at me, then he looked back at the Uzumaki family, still frowning. I took my place beside him and stared at Naruto and his parents as well.

"...they finally got back together, ne?" I spoke to Sasuke.

"..." By then, I could clearly see that Sasuke was trying to hide his anger by hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "I don't want..."

"Huh?"

"I...don't want them...to take Naruto from me..." he reached for my shirt and gripped it tightly, his body shaking slightly.

I only stared at him, then I brought him closer to me. I could hear small sobbings coming from him as he held onto me. My mother probably could hear it, because she turned to us as soon as Sasuke started to sniffle. She gave me a slightly questioned look, and I just shrugged and carressed my brother gently.

"Sa-suke..."

"Hn?"

I looked to my front and saw Naruto, holding hands with his parents. He looked up at his father, who just smiled sweetly in return. Slowly, Naruto let go of his parents' hands and approached Sasuke. He stared at me with his big azure eyes and immediately I understood. I let go of Sasuke and got up, leaving the room with the others.

"Sasuke..." I heard him calling for my brother again.

"Don't...look...at me..." Sasuke said between sobs, covering his eyes with his hands.

Then, Naruto let out a chuckle. I glanced at them and saw Naruto pulling Sasuke's hands from his face. My little brother was blushing as he tried his best not to show his face at Naruto. My godbrother only smiled weakly and pulled Sasuke to his feet, much to my surprise. Then, Naruto pulled Sasuke and brought him to the garden.

Quietly, I followed the both of them and stopped behind the door so that I was able to hear them without being seen. I heard a mew and immediately regconised it to be Sora's. I glanced at them and saw Naruto picking up the pregnant cat and brought her to Sasuke who was sitting on the bench, wiping his tears away.

I only smiled as Sora climbed onto Sasuke's lap and licked his face. 'He's blushing again, how cute!' I thought, very much unlike myself. Naruto only smiled at the cat, took it off Sasuke and took his seat beside my little brother. I watched as the both of them sat very quietly, neither making the attempt to say anything.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said after a while.

"...Naru-to..."

"..." I saw pink hues creeping to Naruto's cheeks. "I'll...I'll be going...away..."

Sasuke looked away with a frown. "I know..."

"But I'll return to see you again!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I..."

"...you won't, will you?"

Again, the two stopped talking. I only watched as Sasuke made an annoyed face while Naruto only blushed and made a sad face. Then, Sasuke got to his feet and began walking towards me. Quickly, I hid myslef behind the curtains. I could hear that Naruto was running towards Sasuke, hugging him suddenly from behind.

"N-Naruto, w-what are you doing? Dobe, let go of me!"

"Iie!" Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter. "I...I don't want...us to be...separated!"

I widened my eyes and blinked a few tiems, hearing his words. 'Did Naruto-kun just said that?' I wondered. I could see that Sasuke started to blush when he had fully processed the words inside his six-year-old mind. Slowly, Naruto let go of him and stared to the ground as Sasuke turned around, not daring to meet eyes with him.

"W-what did you say?"

"I...I..."

Again, to my surprise, before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke kissed him on the forehead. Surprised I guess, Naruto shot his head up and met eyes with my little brother. Sasuke just blushed and went inside, holding Naruto's hand. Gradually, Naruto formed a small smile and followed Sasuke into the house. I quickly went away from my position.

Later, when the Uzumaki family was about to drive off, Naruto came to me. He was holding a small doll in his hands. The doll somehow resembled himself. He gave it to me and told me to give it to Sasuke when they left. Before he went off, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you, Nii-san," he smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you too, Naruto-kun..."

After that, he went inside the car. Naruto's father, Minato started the engine and drove away. Naruto waved at us as the car slowly diasppeared into the distance. My mother and I waved back, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. After the car was finally gone, I went inside and saw my brother sitting on the couch, hugging Sora tightly.

"...here..." I handed him the doll.

"..." he looked at the dool, then at me. "What's this?"

"Naruto asked me to give it to you..."

He took it from me, holding it gently in his hands. Slowly, tears started to trickle down his cheeks again as he hugged the doll and the cat tightly. I felt sorry for him, so I sat beisde him and pulled him into an embrace, carressing him slowly and softly until he finally dozed off. Before he was fully asleep, I could hear him saying;

_"Dobe...I'll miss you..."_

* * *

Nyaa, what a sad chappy! Huhu... TT Anyways, it was quite enjoyable and I really hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! Woot! Ja ne! Got to go now! See ya later! TTFN! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Here comes the fourth chappy! And even much more drama could be seen here! Lol! Oh, and for your information, in this chappy, it won't be a person's POV. Instead...yup, you guessed it right! It's Sora-chan's POV! Lol! Okay, I hope you're going to enjoy it, 'cause I know I will! Lmao! Hehe, woot!

Gaara: You really love being a cat, don't you?

Koneko: Yup! Yup! Meow! (making a really cute catty expression)

Gaara: ... (sweatdrop and blushes)

Koneko: Meow! (pounces on Gaara)

Gaara: Gya-! Oi! Get off me!

Lol! Meow! Me love being neko-chan! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: We Miss You**

I searched around the house for him again. 'Where could he be?' I wondered as I walked from room to room. At last, I reached the room which used to be Naruto's room. Slowly, I pushed it opened and saw Sasuke inside. He was alone, holding the doll Naruto had given to him before he left. Immediately, I felt sorry for Sasuke...

"Meow..."

"...Sora-chan," he turned to me and forced a smile. "Come here now..."

I followed his orders and climbed onto his lap. I purred as he began to carress me gently, just like Naruto used to. Then, he gradually stopped touching me and I looked up at him. He was rubbing his eyes, and I guessed he was trying to wipe away his tears. I stared at him sadly and stood up. Gently, I licked his hand.

"...iie, daijoubu..." he sniffled and smiled again.

I made a sad face and meowed again. He just chuckled and took the doll which he had put aside when I was on his lap. He stared at the doll which I realised looked a lot like Naruto and smiled once more. He brought the doll to his chest and hugged it tightly before he handed it to me. I stared at the blond doll and licked its nose.

"...he's just like Naruto, isn't he?" he asked. "With his golden hair, bright blue eyes...whiskered cheeks...and that stupid grin plastered on his face... Kami-sama, I miss him so much... Sora-chan, do you miss Naruto too?"

I meowed again and kissed the doll. He chuckled and took the doll away from me. Then, he sighed and put 'Little Naruto' aside. I only stared at it from a distance when Sasuke suddenly lifted me and put me on the floor. He then got up from the chair and went outside, leaving me alone inside the empty room.

I dropped my ears and looked up at the little doll. Then, I tried to climb up the desk to take it out, but with my pregnancy, something like that seemed to be impossible. When I was finally very tired, I gave up and left the room as well. When I reached outside, I saw Itachi in front of me. He had an empty expression on his face.

- "Itachi?" -

He heard my meowing and looked down at me. Gradually, he crouched down and picked me up, carressing me very softly with a weak smile. I looked at him with my bright yet sad green eyes. He sighed and brought me to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and began petting me. I only purred as he did so.

"...looks like you miss Naruto as well, don't you?"

Upon hearing Naruto's name, I meowed quite loudly and looked at him. He just smiled and continued to carress me. A while later, Sasuke came into the living room and took his place beside Itachi. The both of them were very quiet until an unusual sound was heard from the kitchen where Kaa-san was cooking.

_Prang!_

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke immediately got off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

Itachi did the same thing, leaving me on the couch. I decided to check it out and went to the kitchen as well. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Kaa-san on the floor, face hidden behind her hands as she sobbed. Sasuke hugged her while Itachi tried to clam her down. I knew she missed Naruto as well, just like the rest of us...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. All the four of us looked up. Itachi excused himself and went to get the door. A few minutes later, he returned - with a pile of letters. I was sure that my eyes were as wide as saucers, looking at the heap of white envelopes. Itachi made a silly face and dropped them right in front of me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sora-chan," he smiled apologitically at me - which made me blinked weirdly.

"What are these, aniki?" Sasuke asked. "Who sent them?"

Itachi smirked. "Guess who..."

"Aniki..."

"Okay, okay..." he rolled his eyes. "Well, they're all from our little Naruto! Nicely posted here from America! Dattebayo! **(1)**"

"...stop kidding already..." Sasuke frowned.

Itachi sighed. "I'm not, otouto. Don't believe me? Take a look at this handwriting."

He took one of the envelopes from his brother and stared at the address written. All of a sudden, tears started to drip down his face. No wonder anymore, it...they were from Naruto, came all the way from USA. Sasuke wiped his joyful tears and showed the envelope to Kaa-san. She too, cried in happiness and hugged Sasuke tightly.

When they were reading the letters, I took one letter and read it - even though I didn't really understand what the scribbles were. Still, I knew it was from Naruto, since I really knew his handwriting, and it was one of a kind. He said in his letter that he really missed us so much and he was looking forward to returning back to Japan if he had the time.

I smiled at myself when Sasuke read it again and again as he went inside his room, carrying all the letters with him. I guess, true love really can't be separated after all, just like Sasuke and Naruto...

_I really miss you, Sasuke-teme! Love ya! - Naruto_

* * *

What the hell? I didn't plan on writing this! Oh well, what's done is done. I hope you all liked it, and please review! TT I'm getting less and less reviews each day! It made me feel really down in the dumps! Please, leave a review after you read it! I really love a review, even if it's just asking me to update soon! So please! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! Here is the fifth chappy! Yatta! I'm making it ten years forward, which means Sasu and Naru are gonna be sixteen in this chappy! Woot! Oh, and guess what? A reunion! Yay! ...nah, it's not as happy as you think it will be. Just find out in this chappy...

Gaara: Why wouldn't they be happy when they got to see each other again?

Koneko: Because...I'm not going to tell you, you have to find out for yourself inside this chappy!

Gaara: (grabs a bag of cookies) If I give you this?

Koneko: (drools) ...no! Just read, you'll know the answer!

Gaara: No fair! (munches a cookie)

Lol! Well, just read on to find out the reason! Oh, and it will be Naru-chan's POV! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

_- "Breaking news. Our famous star, Namikaze Minato and his wife died in a terrible accident yesterday. The accident which happened at twelve midnight local time, killed the both of them immediately as the car Minato-san was driving could not be controlled and hit a trailer on the other side of the road. The only survivor of the accident was their only son, Uzumaki Naruto who is now being treated in Polygon Hospital." -_

How long have it been since that accident occured? Two, three weeks? I didn't know anymore. All that I knew was that I was going to be brought back to Japan. They said I would be living with my foster grandparents from then on. I tried to move my head, but I could not even feel it anymore. All that could feel was the pain stinging all over my body.

'Kami-sama, how did this happen to me?' I thought.

I closed my eyes again so that I could let the pain away, at least for a little while. When I opened my eyes, I realised I was in a completely different room. I knew I was already in Japan by then. Then, I noticed my foster grandmother, Tsunade, standing by the door. She was talking to her husband, Jiraiya, whom was my foster grandfather.

"He will be alright..." I heard Jiraiya said.

"I know that," Tsunade smiled weakly. "You go home and have some rest now, okay? I'll take care of him now..."

Jiraiya only smiled back, gave her a light kiss on the temple and went away. Then, Tsunade turned around and saw that I was awake. She let out a forced smile at me, a tear slowly falling down her cheek. I felt sorry for her and wanted to hug her, but I could not do so. Both my legs and my arms were plastered in cement and I could not move even an inch.

I tried to speak. "I...I'll be...fine..."

"Yes, you will, Naruto..." she replied, kissing me on my forehead. "I know you will..."

* * *

_A year later..._

"All right! I can finally go to school again!"

"Naruto, be careful! The doctor said you're still weak," Tsunade said worriedly.

"Aww...no fair! Baa-chan, won't you at least say that I'm stronger now?" I pouted. "Besides, I'm really much stronger now!"

The middle-aged woman gave me a glare. "What did you call me again, brat?"

"Nothing! I'm off now! Ja, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Before she managed to yell at me again, I quickly ran out of the house. Then, I headed straight for school. Indeed, I felt really energetic and excited that morning. I really did not know why, but somehow I felt like going to school as soon as possible. My heart was beating fast, as if something good was going to happen that day.

When I reached the school compound, I realised I was a little bit late since the school gate was about to close and a brown-haired man with a stern look on his face was standing by the gate. I assumed he was the discipline teacher and decided not to mess with him. I slowed down my pace and approached him slowly.

"You're late," was his first words when he saw me.

"Hai..." I replied, looking down at the ground. "Actually, I'm a new student here..."

Probably sorry for me, he said, "...follow me. Be sure not to be late again, nevertheless."

"H-hai!"

He smiled at me and I grinned back. Then, I followed him to the principal's office. To my surprise, the principal was no other then my ex-foster father, Uchiha Fugaku. At first, I doubted it even thoguh he resembled a lot like him, but then I saw the name tag in his shirt and all my doubts were answered. Still, I tried to keep my cool and not to glomp him.

"...Uzumaki Naruto, is it?" he asked and I nodded. "...welcome back. I'll put you in the same class as Sasuke, okay?"

His face looked as serious as always, but I could clearly see happiness glimmering in his eyes. I smiled at him and thanked him. Then, the discipline teacher, whose name was Umino Iruka, broguth me to my classroom. The very first thing I noticed when I got into the class was - it was full of everything, from nerds to preps to emos.

Iruka-sensei walked towards the teacher and spoke something to him. Then, the white-haired man looked over to me and smiled underneath his mask. I smiled back in confusion. 'Why would he wear a mask?' I thought. Still, I put my question aside and put on my biggest smile. He then told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Oyaho gozaimasu, minna-san! Watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto! Dozo yoroshiku!"

When they heard my name, most of the sutdents started to whisper to each other. Even the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, gave me an odd look. I looked down at the floor, sad and quite embarrassed. Then, I heard someone stood up. I looked up - and saw him. '...Sasuke?' he looked straight into my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

'...the class's very quiet now...' I suddenly realised. I looked around, but no one spoke a thing. I turned my vision to Kakashi-sensei. He had an amused expression on his face and signalled for me to take my seat - beside Sasuke. My heart thumped as I walked towards the empty desk. I could feel him watching me like a hawk.

When I finally got to my seat, he sat down and class began like usual, weirdly. However, I could not pay attention to class since a raven was eyeing me intensely. I could only looked down at my desk and fidgeted every now and again. It felt awkward to do such a thing, but I did it somehow, not knowing the reason why.

"...dobe..."

* * *

Dun dun dun! Lol! I'm being random right now! Oaky, so it didn't exactly ended how I wanted, but it's okay I think, since this ending was perfect! But, there's still more to come! Sasuke and Naruto had finally met each other again, what will happen? Stay tuned to find out! Lol! Woot! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, here comes the fourth chappy! Kami-sama, took me forever to get here! Why? 'cause I'm not feeling like doing anything but to stare at the computer screen like an idiot right now... Lol! Anyways...I'm still not in the mood to write, so...this might take quite a while to be completed...

Gaara: Cheer up! (gives Koneko a cookie)

Koneko: ...no thanks... (blurs)

Gaara: Eh? You don't like cookies?

Koneko: Right now...not really...

Gaara: ...daijoubu, Koneko-chan?

Um...I don't think that I'm feeling very good now...not that I'm sick though, I'm just not in the mood... Oh well, just get on with the story... Oh, and this chappy is on Sasuke's POV...

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Toilet**

I stared at him until the first class was over. Then, he got up and went out of the class. I watched him until he was out of sight, then I got up as well and followed him silently. I guessed he could sense that someone was following him, as he turned around a few times as he walked. I managed to hide myself when he did so, though.

After a few while, we reached the toilet. He stood at the door, again glancing to where I was standing. He then noticed me and quickly went into the lavatory. I, with my usual cold expression, followed him inside. When I was in the toilet, I realised he had locked himself inside one of the rooms. I stared at the closed door and waited for him to get out.

I became impatient when he did not come out after five minutes. I knocked on the door a few times slowly. Then, I heard the door being unlocked from inside. He then peeped from inside the room like a shy little girl. 'He's still being his old self from when we had first met...' I thought and frowned, mentioning for him to get out.

"Get out of there already..."

"..." he made a worried face, and looked at the floor under us. "What...what do you want?"

I gave him a weird stare and reached out for his hand, in which he flinched to release himself from my grip. "What's wrong, dobe? You're being the shy 'girl' I met thirteen years ago again..." I smirked, knowing it would fire him off and get out of the small room immediately. "Come on now...or are you afraid of me, Naruto-chan?"

As I thought, he puffed his cheeks and tried to punch me from behind the door. Fortunately for me, I managed to dodge it and grabbed his hand instead. I could hear him squeaking like a startled little mouse before I pulled him towards me. Bad move though - he stumbled onto me and the both of us fell on the floor.

"Ow..." he whined. "What did you do that for, teme?!"

I smirked - before realising how odd our position was. I was on my butt with my hands supporting me from the back, while he was sitting on top of me - on my crotch that is. Realising this situation, he blushed a crimson red and quickly squirmed, trying to get off me. I blushed slightly as well, but tried my best to control the situation - and myself.

"Kyaa!" he yelped and jumped when he felt something hard poking him. "Sasuke-teme! What are you-?!"

"Just shut up and stop moving, usuratonkachi! You'll only make matter worse!" I retorted with a pink face.

He frowned and got off me somehow. "How am I supposed to shut up and stop moving when you're...you're...argh, damn it! Sasuke you pervert, I can't believe it!" he hollered, still with his cute blushing face.

"Believe what?"

"...just forget about it! What do you want in the first place?!" he asked harshly, trying to change the subject.

"Can you just help me get up first?" I made a face and reached out for his hand. "..._please, Naruto-sama_?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. When the both of us were on our feet, I brushed the non-existant dust on my pants and straightened my shirt and tie. I knew he was watching me intensely as I did so. When I was done repairng my appearance, I looked at him - or more like I stared at him. He blushed again.

"N-Nani?! Don't stare, it's rude you know!"

I smirked again at his words. "And you were staring at me earlier, weren't you?"

"That...that's because there was nothing else to do!" he replied, his face getting redder with every word he spoke.

"Yeah right..." I chuckled and turned my smirk to a smile. "...I miss you..."

"Huh?"

I gazed into his eyes. "I said I miss you. It's a good thing that we meet each other again, don't you think?"

I really did not know it was possible, but his face turned dark copper as he blushed deeper when he heard my words. I only smiled at his reaction and touched his cheek, carressing it gently. He gazed into my eyes and slowly reached out for my hand. Suddenly, he put it down. I was quite surprised by his action and stared at him questioningly.

"...what's wrong?"

"I...we can't do this kind of stuff anymore..." he looked down to his right. "...we're not kids anymore... I...don't want other people...to think wrongly of our...relationship... Besides...I don't think it's the right thing to do...to a guy when you yourself...are a guy, is it?" he tired to smile at me, but pushed it away when he saw my cold stare.

I frowned. Indeed, his words were like lightning that cut through my heart. Hiding my eyes behind my bangs, I turned away from him and began to walk out of the toilet. He knew he could not stop me, so he decided it was best not to do it. When I was out of the lavatory, I slammed the door shut and walked away from the place.

'Damn it!'

* * *

Woot! Alright! I love this ending, even if it's not a happy one! Anyhow, I have to make this kind of ending for later chappies! There will be a rape scene, so you'll know that this scene is very important for that later chappy! I hope you enjoyed this one, though! Oh, and I want your opinion whether I should put up a new story or not! Woot!

Gaara: What's that new story about? Oh, and you've returned to yourself...

Koneko: Hai! That story is based on Piero's doujin again, and it's the one with the vampire theme! I love it very much!

Gaara: Oh...but why a vampire?

Koneko: I don't know, just trying something new!

Gaara: Oh...

Woot! So, tell me what you think, okay? Woot! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Woot! Hi again, people! Yosh, chappy five is up now! Let's see...Naru-chan's been such an ass in the previous chappy, what will happen in this chappy? Oh, and a 'family' reunion will be put up in this chappy! Woot! It's gonna be...dun dun dun...Fugaku's POV! Lol! Hm...I wonder how it'll be to see the world through his eyes?

Gaara: ...Fugaku is Sasuke's father, right?

Koneko: Yup! You know him?

Gaara: Not really...Naruto've told me about him though...

_(suddenly...) Knock! Knock!_

Koneko: Hm?

Who's that? Wait till the end of this chappy to find out! Meanwhile, enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Family Reunion**

It was lunch time. All the students had gone to the cafeteria to have their meals. I walked towards the cafeteria and stepped inside. As soon as I was in the cafeteria, everyone was very quiet. I looked around but could not find the one I was searching for. I furrowed my brows and went out. When I was outside, I heard the students began whispering and chattering again.

'I wonder where he could be...' I thought to myself.

I walked towards my son's class and saw him. He was sitting by himself at his place. The person I was searching for was nowhere to be found. I cocked my brow and approached my son slowly. He noticed me and looked up at me. With my usual serious face, I stopped in front of his desk and stared into his eyes.

"Where's Naruto?"

"...I don't know..." he looked back to the book he was reading. "I don't care..."

I frowned slightly. "...what's wrong?"

"...we had a fight..." he answered with hesitation.

"A fight? On the first day of your reunion?"

"It wasn't my fault, okay?" he stood up and glared at me, before sitting back in defeat. "...gomen..."

I gave him my usual stern look, before sighing and taking the seat in front of him. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"...we didn't get to talk to each other in class. After the first period, he went to the bathroom...so, I decided to follow him since I wanted to talk to him..." he said, closing his book and turning his vision to me. "When I confronted him in the bathroom...he seemed to be quite...afraid of me... He got embarrassed when I touched him as well..."

I stared at him, then I got off the chair. "I'll talk to him... Have you seen him, anyway?"

"...I don't know, but I saw him near the library earlier..."

"..." I glanced at him for the last time before going out of the room. "I'll bring him to the house later... I want the both of you to settle your problem then..." I said before leaving him alone with his book again.

* * *

_Later..._

'Where could that boy be?'

I walked around the school in search for the boy again. When I got near the library, I saw him sitting alone on a bench under a sakura tree. He had his face in his hands, and when I got closer to him, I could hear small sobbings coming from him. '...he's crying? Must be because of the fight...' I thought and approached him.

"Naruto," I called.

"Huh?" he looked up and immediately wiped his tears away. "F-Fugaku-san! W-what is it?"

I sat beside him before replying, "I heard it from Sasuke...you had a fight with him?"

"...yeah...but it wasn't really a fight..."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"...haven't you heard it from Sasuke?" he asked, then he sighed when he saw my face. "...I don't know the reason why, but when I saw him this morning...I felt awkward... The feeling was just like when I had met him for the first time...thirteen years ago... Then, I was startled when he followed me to the bathroom, so I locked myself in the toilet..."

I stared at him. "Then what happened?"

"He told me to come out... I did so, and gathered my courage to face him... He didn't look very happy to see me, so I thought he was still mad at me for not telling him that I've returned...but then, he said that he missed me... I was embarrassed with his words, so I..." he trailed his words by sobbing again as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"...do you want to meet Kaa-san and Itachi?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm sure they missed you too..."

"...can I?"

I softened my look and smiled slightly. "Of course...you want to come to our house after school today?"

"Of course!" he immediately brightened up, smiling at me.

"Okay then, meet me at my office after school today..." I said before ruffling his hair and walking away.

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu ne, Too-san!"

* * *

_After school..._

"Too-san!"

He ran into my room excitedly, a wide grin spreaded on his face. He looked really happy after I had said that I would bring him back home to meet the whole family again. I only smiled, seeing his usual hyper self again. It was odd for me to smile actually, but I could not help when a very happy boy was being close to me.

"Can we go home now?" he asked like a little boy. "I want to see Kaa-san!"

"Just wait until I finish my work..." I replied, signaling him to sit down.

He pouted slightly, but took the seat in front of me. He started to spin the chair around when he got bored a few seconds later. I ignored him and continued on doing my work. About five minutes later, the door was knocked a few times. Both Naruto and I looked at the door and saw Sasuke standing in front of the room.

"...what is it, Sasuke?"

"...can I go home with you today?" he asked, blushing slightly when he saw Naruto.

I stared at him. "If you wish to do so..."

"...domo..."

Meanwhile, I could see Naruto's blushing face when he turned back to me. He looked at me and mouthed to me not to say anything about it. I just let it aside and finished my work, ordering Sasuke to sit - beside Naruto. My son only nodded and put his bag against the wall, taking his seat. Then, he glanced at Naruto.

"...what are you doing here, dobe?" he whispered, but I could hear it quite clearly.

"Shut up..."

I ignored the both of them and wrote the last line of my paperwork. Then, I closed the book and got up to take my personal belongings. The two of them got off their chairs as well, taking their bags with them. Then, the three of us went ot the car and rode it back to my house. We reached there about fifteen minutes later.

"Kaa-san! Itachi-nii-san!" Naruto immediately called the both of them when we got into the house.

"...Naruto! You're back!"

* * *

Okay, the end of this chappy! Hm, now that the family is reunited again, what will happen next? The next chappy is going to be about Naruto having dinner at Sasuke's house and settling their problems! Woot! I wonder how that will turn out like! Can't wait for the next chappy! ...oh, by the way, let's see who's our guess...

Koneko: (opens door) ...ah, it's you! (squeals and hugs the other girl)

Gaara: (goes to the door) ...who're you?

??: Watashi wa Kinomoto Tamabi! Dozo yoroshiku, Gaara! (smiles and hugs Koneko)

Gaara: Kinomoto?

Koneko: Yup! She's my twin sister!

Yay! My twin sister is here! Woot! Yatta! Lol! Please review! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Alright, I'm updating the sixth chappy now! Woot! Anyways, now that the 'family' is reunited again, let's see the outcome! Oh, and Sasuke and Naru-chan are going to be friends again in this chappy! Aww, that's so sweet...! However, there are still some problems between them...hmm...

Tamabi: Ne Koneko-chan, can I ask you something?

Koneko: What is it, Tamabi-chan?

Gaara: ... (feels like he's being left out...)

Tamabi: Why is it that there would still be any problem between those two?

Koneko: Because...I don't know, just read on to find out! (grins)

Gaara: ...

Hm...what is it with Gaara-kun? Oh well, I'll ask him later! On the meantime, enjoy the story! Oh, and this time it's Mikoto's POV! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Friends**

I heard the sound of the car engine being turned off. I assumed it was my husband, so I stopped my work and went out to greet him. All of a sudden, I felt my heart thumping quickly. Not knowing the reason why, I tried to ignore it and walked towards the front door. Slowly, the door was being opened from outside.

"Kaa-san! Itachi-nii-san!"

Immediately, my tears began to drip out of my eyes. It had been almost ten years, but I could still recognise his voice somehow. It was quite deeper now, but he still had the same high-pitch kind of tone. Then, he hopped into the house and we met eyes with each other. I could not help but to cry even more when I saw him.

"Naruto-kun! You're back!"

At the spot, I ran to hug him. He hugged me back, and the both of us cried together in the warm embrace. I had longed for the same warmth from the little boy I had always craddled and held ten years earlier, and now that I got it back, I felt like not wanting to let it go ever again. I, however, broke the embrace after a while.

"I miss you, Naruto-kun..." I carressed his whiskered cheeks, my eyes still wet.

"I miss you too, Kaa-san," he smiled and wiped the tears off my face. "Anyways, I'm back now...so there's no need to cry anymore, is there?" With that, he grinned his usual teasing grin which made me rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him on his head. "Oww...what was that for, Kaa-san? You're not kind anymore..."

"Yes, I am not anymore, you cheeky boy," I replied, pinching his nose lightly.

Then, I heard my husband coughed. "Anyways..." he said. "...we're home..."

"Oh, welcome home!" I smiled, then I noticed my younger son standing by the door. "...Sasuke, you're back with Too-san today?"

"...yeah..."

I noticed the weird tone in his reply, so I turned to Naruto. He made an annoyed face and rolled his eyes. Then, I looked at my husband, whom just shrugged and mouthed 'Teenagers' problems'. I only nodded slightly and approached my husband, taking his coat and his bag. Then, I led the three of them to the living room.

"...where's Itachi-nii-chan, Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as we entered the living room.

"He's still at school," I replied with my usual smile. "He has to take a test this evening... You know, the entrance test if you want to go to the university after you graduated from high school..."

He nodded. "That's right, Itachi'nii-chan's going to university next year, right?"

"Yeah, he's going to graduate this year end," Fugaku replied.

I left the three males to have a chat on their own - but I noticed that Sasuke was not saying anything. I knew he was not a talker, but he could at least say his opinion in the topic they were talking about, especially when his best friend and godbrother whom he had just met again after almost ten years of time was there.

I decided it was best if they settled their problem, so I came up with a plan. I quickly put away my husband's stuff, then I wnet back to the living room and called Fugaku. I told them I had something to do with him, and I pulled him to the kitchen. He knew it was quite peculiar for me to do something like that, so he asked me what was wrong.

"You told me they have some problems, right?" I asked him back, and ho nodded in respond. "So...I think it's best if we leave them alone for now...just so that they can settle their problems, whatever that might be... That is, if it is possible..." I let out a sigh at the end of my sentence, knowing my son's stubborn attitude.

"...I know they'll settle it..." my husband suddenly replied, assuring me.

I stared at him in disbelief for quite a while, then I smiled and nodded. "Yeah...they'll settle their problems..."

Then, I heard Sasuke spoke, "What are you staring at, dobe?"

"S-shut up, teme!" Naruto replied harshly. "What do you care about anyway?! Teme!"

Then, it was silence. I held my breath and turned to my husband. He nodded and held my shoulders, trying to calm me down. After a while, I heard Naruto sighed slightly. I peeped back into the living room and saw him standing up and approaching Sasuke, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier, okay?"

"...I don't care..." I heard my son replied.

"At least let me speak, teme..." Naruto let out another sigh. "I know you're mad and all...but...I just wanted to say, I miss you too. But...your actions at school earlier...I don't want to say this...but, you know...they brought the creeps out of me... I mean, I know you're just being the old you...but we're older now...it's just...not suitable for us to do something like that anymore, is it?"

"And you're saying?"

"...are we friends now?"

I could hear nothing from my son. I winced and turned to my husband again. He just blinked at me. Sighing, I turned my vision back to the two boys. I could not hear anything from Sasuke yet and I began to get worried.

"...yeah, whatever, dobe..."

"Friends?"

"Friends..."

"Best friends?"

"...shut up, dobe..."

"Teme!"

And I could not be any happier...

* * *

Lol! And that is the end of this chappy! It was tensing, yet so funny at the same time! And the forget the sweetness! I just loved this chappy! I hope you guys think the same as well! Lol! Woot! Anyways, it's half past ten now, so I got to go now, since tomorrow's still a school day! Kyaa! I'm going to be late again tomorrow! Lol!

Tamabi: ...anything wrong with you, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ... 'I'm not talking to you, pinky-head!'

Koneko: Hm? (turns to Gaara) Ne Gaara-kun, you're jealous, aren't you?

Gaara: Shut up...

Koneko: I know it! Gaara-kun is jealous!

Gaara: I said shut up!!

Lol! Gaara-kun is jealous of Tamabi-chan! He's really a possessive...friend. Lol! Woot! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Woot! Alright, this is the seventh chappy! Or...is it the eighth chappy? Lol! I've found out about it just now! Gomenasai, minna-san! It's actually the eighth chappy! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the chappy! Oh, and this is on Sasuke's POV, as requested by Sora Killua-chan! Woot! I hope you'll enjoy this, ne? Woot!

Tamabi: Sora Killua, that's a nice name!

Koneko: Yup! Don't you think so, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Yup! (just eaten a cookie)

Koneko: Yay! Okay, now on with the story! Woot!

Everyone: WOOOOOTTTTTTT!!

Lol! Woot! Let's begin the story! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pretty Boy**

I just smirked as he continued with his rantings, his beautiful blue eyes flickered with anger. After a while, he stopped to catch his breath back. I smirked again and called him with the petname I had given to him since we were small kids. He growled furiously, screamed my petname; 'Teme!' and pounced onto me all of a sudden.

"Teme! Daikirai!" he grabbed my collar and shook my body a few times. "Why must you always annoy me?! Even after ten years, ten freaking years, Sasuke-teme!! Argh!!"

I could not help but to laugh when he was acting like a cute little boy, and I decided to tease him a little. "Dobe...you look so kawaii when you're angry, you know..."

I really did not know how in earth someone could do that, but his face changed from a sun-kissed brown tone to a deep crimson hue in a matter of seconds. I just watched as he slowly opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Suddenly, I remembered what would happen if he did such a thing - but I was too late.

"...Sasuke-teme!! I am not cute, darn it!!"

And I was on air for a few seconds - and I mean really in mid air. Then, I fell back onto the ground and hit the hard earth with a loud crash, just like what used to happen ten years earlier. While I was thinking if it was the end of my life, he ran towards me and apologised like crazy as he tried to help me to get back to my feet.

"Usuratonkachi!"

"...I said I was sorry, okay?" he pouted, still blushing slightly as he bandaged my broken arm.

I said nothing and watched him as he skillfully wrapped my right arm with the white bandage. After a while, he was finally done with his work. He patted my arm slightly and smiled warmly at me. Seeing his genuine smile, I could not help but to try my hardest to supress the blush that was creeping onto my pale cheeks.

"...ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go and eat now, shall we?" he said, getting to his feet. "Kaa-san!"

A while later, my mother came into the living room. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" she then noticed my bandaged arm. "...what happened to you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked with her usual worried tone.

"It's nothing..." I replied uninterestedly, quite annoyed with the fact that my mother had disturbed the sweet private time I was having with my Naruto...wait a second, did I just said that? ...guess I did... "...the little fox here's hungry and needs to be fed..." I smirked at my own words. "You've some food him, right, Kaa-san?"

"...of course!"

He growled again at me, but followed my mother as she walked out of the room. I went together with them, walking side by side with Naruto. Suddenly, I felt the need to tease him again. Slowly, I reached out my left hand and squeezed his ass. He yelped slightly and glared at me, and I just smirked in return.

_"Nice ass you got there, dobe..."_

"S-shut up, Sasuke-teme!" he retorted, his face turned crimson yet again.

I really wondered how he could do something unthinkable like that, but I really did not care. He was very cute when he was his usual self, but he was much cuter when he got all red and angry like that. I then glanced at my mother who was walking in front of us, and I saw her looking at us from the corner of her eyes.

She noticed me staring at her, and she smiled before entering the kitchen. "...wait in the dining room, okay? Oh...and Sasuke-kun, please call your father to come down and have dinner as well, ne?"

"I'll call him!" Naruto said all of a sudden. "You wait here ne, Sasuke-teme? I don't want you to restraint yourself since you're injured quite badly..." he winked playfully - and kissed my cheek all of a sudden.

With that, he giggled like a little girl and spinned his body around as he began to walk towards the stairs happily. I blinked a few times, pink hues appearing on both of my cheeks. When he had gone upstairs, I heard my mother giggling and I quikcly turned my head around, glaring at her slightly as I blushed more.

"So...what was that, Sasuke-kun?" she teased.

"...he's just being an idiot..."

"Really?" she asked innocently. "Or...is it you who's being an idiot?"

"Kaa-san!"

* * *

Woot! I like how this chappy turns out like! It's super cute! But, of course, this is just a part of the whole drama-thingy. I'm just making this so that I would somehow cheer you guys up, and the next few chappies are going to be quite depressing...if I can make it. Lol! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as I do! Woot!

Gaara: That was super sweet!

Tamabi: Yes, it was! I love you very much for making this chappy, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Arigato gozaimasu! Can I have some cookies?

Gaara: Of course! (hands cookies)

Koneko: Yay!

Alright! Another randomness! Yosh! See ya in the next chappy, guys! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Yosh! Woot! OMG! I totally messed up on the chappies! This is supposed to be the ninth chappy! Kyaa! Gomenasai, minna-san! Anyways, in this chappy, Itachi will be back from school! Yay! He's going to meet Naru-chan again! Oops! Don't be so happy yet! There's a huge problem going on in the house later in this chappy! Want to know what it is? Read on to find out! Woot!

Tamabi: I hope nothing bad is going to happen...

Koneko: I...don't really know about that...

Gaara: What do you mean? You're the author, aren't you?

Koneko: Yeah...but I don't know if what I'm going to write is going to be bad or not...

Gaara: Oh...know what? That somehow make _me_ nervous...

Yeah...that's kinda weird, but... I'm also really nervous when I think about what may happen in this chappy later on... Hm... Well, for now, just enjoy the story, okay? Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Brother as a Rival**

It was already dinner time by the time I got home. It was such a tiring day, with all the tuition classes and all the stupid fangirls. Luckily, I was quite a genius, so all those disturbing bitches did not do much of a disturbance with my studies when they crowded all around me, asking me the answer to this and that.

'Geez...girls are annoying after all...'

I got out from my car and slowly walked towards the front door. When I opened the door, I saw an extra pair of shoes. I cocked my brow, wondering who might come to our house that late at night...yeah, to me, eight o'clock is kinda late to have a guest in your house. Still, I shrugged it off and took off my shoes.

"I'm home..."

I was surprised by the sounds of someone running hurriedly down the stairs. It was not usual that someone from my family to do that when someone else got home. Suddenly, I saw something in the colour of the sun, maybe even brighter, running towards me. I was startled when it suddenly pounced onto me, making a cat-like squealing sound.

"Na-nandayou?!"

"Itachi-nii-chan!" the ball of sunshine squealed and sat on top of me. "I miss you very much!!"

"...N-Naruto-kun?" I stared at him in disbelief.

He squealed and hugged me again. "You still remember me! Sugoi!"

When he finally calmed down from his hyperness, he got to his feet and helped me to get up. I blinked a few times, still not believing that he was right there in our house. I pinched my side slightly, and hissed at the pain. 'You're not dreaming, dumbass...' I heard the voice inside my head said. 'Shut up, voice!'

"So, um...what brought you here, Naruto-kun?"

I'm pretty sure that I was blushing slightly when I saw how much he had grown - and how beautiful he had turned out as. I gulped as I examined his lean yet toned and tanned body. His golden hair was sticking out everywhere around his head, but it only added to his cuteness. And with that bright azure eyes and the innocent grin...

"Ehem!"

We both looked at the stairs and saw my father. He had that usual stern look on his face, but I could clearly see that he was very happy inside. Naruto let go of me and giggled as he walked towards my father. To my surprise, he smiled at him and ruffled his golden locks. I only watched Naruto as he went to the dining room.

"...when did he get back?" I asked, slowly approaching my father.

"Just today..." my father replied bluntly. "Get down and have dinner with us after this..."

I stared at him for quite a while, then I nodded before retreating towards my room upstairs. When I got into my room, I closed the door and walked towards my study table, putting my black sling bag on it. Then, I started undressing myself. After taking off my white shirt, I pulled off my black undershirt and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Itachi-nii-chan, Kaa-san...kyaa!!"

I turned around only to see Naruto's back. He covered his eyes with his hands and was chanting; "No, I didn't see anything! I swear!" I could not help but to smirk and walked over to him. Slwoly, I touched his shoulder and neared my face to his ear. Then, I reached for his hands and put them down gradually.

"There's no need to be ashamed of your own brother, right?" I whispered in his ear.

"Y-yeah...maybe you're right..." he stuttered and turned around. "...but you should lock your door next time."

"And you're the one who entered before knocking."

He grinned sheepishly at this, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess it's my fault this time..."

"Hn..." I replied, turning around and walking towards the bathroom. "...what did you call me for anyway?"

"Oh right, Kaa-san told you to be down for dinner quickly."

"Oh...tell her I'll be there in fifteen minutes, ne?" I smiled at him.

He nodded. "Yosh!"

Then, he immediately got out of my room. I let out a small sigh as I went into the bathroom. Then, I stripped myself and hopped into the shower. I turned on the shower and hissed when the cold sensation attacked my awfully pale and somewhat sensitive skin. After a few seconds, the water finally warmed up. I then started to wash myself.

'...what the-?!' A vision of a very delicious, naked Naruto appeared in my head. 'Damn it, Itachi! What are you thinking?!'

I cursed myself and tried to put the naughty vision aside. It was horribly wrong. I could not let my hormones get the better of me. Naruto was my godbrother, and he had Sasuke whom he loved and loved him back. 'Shit! Get out of my head already!' I punched the wall of my shower. A small trail of blood started trickle down my knuckles.

I sighed again as I watched the red liquid entered the hole underneath my feet. Quickly, I washed the wound so that no one would notice it. Then, I washed my self and got out of the bathroom immediately. After I had dried myself, I wore a black tee with some weird grafitti on it and a pair of black pants and went downstairs.

"...Itachi-nii-chan!"

Naruto quickly hugged me again. I just smiled at him. Then, I glanced to my brother who was galring his deathliest glare at me. I gulped, but tried to act like there was nothing going on. However, my chest was burning inside that it hurt so much. I took my seat beside Naruto who was sitting in front of Sasuke. I could still feel the heat from my brother's glare.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"...what is it, dobe?"

I could see Naruto puffed his cheeks. "I had called you three times, darn it! And yet you called me dobe!"

"...gomen..." Sasuke replied when he noticed a small tear on Naruto's eye.

I frowned slightly when the ball of sunshine smiled and shook his head, saying it was nothing to my brother. Indeed, he had never done something like that - apologising I mean, to anyone but Naruto. I did not know why, but my chest was stinging in jealousy when I saw Naruto's genuine smile - and Sasuke's as well.

'Damn it...'

* * *

Woohoo! Woot! Woot! Yosh! Finally! The end of this chappy! Kyaa! I'm so hyperly excited! It's getting very juicy now! Yosh!! The rivalry of the siblings in order to capture the blonde prince! Yatta! I just can't wait for the next chappy to come out! It's going to really great! Yosh! Yosh! Woot! Woooot! X3 Lol! XD Woot!

Both Tamabi and Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Yosh! Yosh! (has this face on; XD)

Both: (more sweatdrops)

Tamabi: (whispering) I feel sorry for you...

Gaara: (whispers back) ...don't worry, I'm used to it...

Yosh! Yosh! Dattebayo! Muahahaha! XD Wait for the next chappy to come out! Yosh! Lol! X3 Woot! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yay! I'm finally back! But I still in the middle of examination... (sweatdrop) Anyways, as I am here today, why don't I just update, ne? (grin) So...here's the next chappy! Anyways, in this chappy, it will be Naru-chan's POV, and it will be kinda a sad one...I hope... (sweatdrop again) Hehe...woot!

Tamabi: Omigod, I miss you, Koneko-chan! (hugs Koneko and squeals)

Koneko: (sweatdrop) ...gee, thanks, Tamabi-chan. I miss you too...

Tamabi: You know what? Gaara has been missing you a lot! Even more than I do!

Gaara: I haven't! At all! (screams with a red face)

Tamabi: Oh yes, you have, panda boy! (laughs maniacally)

Oh...kay... Geez, I'm being surrounded by a couple of freaks... (sigh) Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hidden Feelings**

"...what are you doing out here alone?"

"Huh?" I turned around quickly. "...teme, don't surprise people like that."

"Hn..." he smirked and approached me slowly.

I pouted and blushed slightly. "What do you want anyway?"

"Nothing much..."

I stared at him - okay, it's more like I gazed at him as he walked towards me slowly. The moonlight shone upon him, giving him a perfect godlike look. I blushed again and tried to look away, but somehow I just could not turn away from him. His pale skin was shining under the moonray, making him look like he was glowing.

"...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? Uh...nothing..." I turned back to the balcony.

He stayed silent and leaned against the rail beside me. We both then gazed at the moon, neither speaking anything to each other. I could feel my heart racing up everytime Sasuke's hand brushed against mine. I just hoped that he would not notice the uneasiness that I was having - which unfortunately, he _did_ notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making me flinch in surprise. "...you're sweating..."

"Um...well, it's kinda hot tonight, isn't it?" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head as I tried to cover myself up.

He gave me a wierd stare. "Whatever, dobe..."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

I puffed my cheeks and he smirked. Then, he rested his elbow on the balcony and rested his cheek on his palm. Unexpectedly, he pinched my puffed cheek with his free hand. "Ow!" I cried, a small tear appearing at the corner of my eye. He snickered as he continued to stare at me. I pouted and pinched his arm slightly.

"...kawaii..."

"Huh?"

I blushed again when I heard the word. 'Was he saying that to me?' I thought. I stared into his eyes as he just stared back at me. It was like I was in a trance, only getting my consciousness back when he pressed a finger on my forehead. It made me blinked before I realised how close the both of us were to each other.

"U-uwah!"

I jerked back and almost fell off the second floor because of my carelessness. Fortunately, Sasuke managed to grab my arm before I stumbled on the rail - and pulled me towards his embrace. I widened my eyes and froze for a few seconds. Then, I screamed a little and immediately pulled myself away from him.

"...g-gomen, I gotta go!"

With that, I hurriedly ran into the house and went inside the bathroom, not even waiting for his reply. Locking myself inside the small room, I panted as I slid my body down the door. I continued to blush as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally did so, I let out a sigh and hugged myself. I was trembling like a leaf by then.

'Kami-sama...what's happening to me?' I thought. '...what's happening to my body?'

I looked down at my...private part and realised that I had an erection. I blushed again, feeling my heartbeat racing like crazy. All of a sudden, my head was filled with weird, erotic images of Sasuke. I widened my eyes and felt my member twitch. I gasped as more and more images of a really promising raven entered my mind.

"Kami...Sasuke..."

My hands trembled as I reached down for my pants. Unzipping it slowly, I took out my erected manhood and started stroking myself. I whimpered, closing my eyes and biting my lips as I pleasured myself more. Then, I let out an expected moan. Quickly cupping my mouth, I continued to stroke myself silently so that no one would find out.

'...am I getting crazy?' tears started fall off my eyes. 'Please...please forgive me...Sasuke...'

I surpressed a moan as I came into my hand a while later. I panted again, staring at my limp member. When I caught my breath again, I got to my feet, blinked a little from the sudden dizziness and wlaked towards the shower. Cleaning myself, I wiped away the drying tears on my face, then I washed my face thouroughly.'

"Naruto-kun? You're inside there?"

"...hai!" I replied, turning off the faucet.

"You know, your cellphone rang just now," Kaa-san said. "I picked it up and it was from your guardian."

"Oh...arigato, I'll be out in a few seconds..."

Quickly, I pulled my zipper up and wiped my hands with the tissue inside the bathroom. Then, I got out and smiled slightly at Kaa-san who smiled back and gave my cellphone to me. I thanked her again before turning to my orange phone. Putting it against my ear, I greeted Tsunade-baa-chan. "Moshi moshi, baa-chan?"

"Don't you call me that, brat!" she replied. "And do you know what time is it now? You should be home hours ago, Naruto!"

"I know, I know... Gomen... Anyways, I think I'll not be going home tonight," I smiled again at Kaa-san.

"Nani?!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be back if you want me too..."

"...whatever, Naruto. Just make sure you don't overdo yourself..."

"I know that..." I smiled. "Arigato... Yeah...yeah...okay...ja..."

Then, she hung up. I looked at Kaa-san and shrugged, smiling sheepishly. She smiled back. Then, I saw Sasuke leaning against the door. Immediately, blood rushed to my face again. 'Please...not again...'

* * *

Okay, the end of this chappy. Nothing special, except for the fact that I'm too fucked up to write a better chappy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it 'cause I'm really not in the mood to wirte right now, but it's all because of you guys! So, please leave a review, okay? Anyways, I'm out now. I think I'll update my next story - or not...

Gaara: You're going to update or not?

Koneko: ...maybe...maybe not.

Both Gaara and Tamabi: (sweatdrop)

Tamabi: ...okay...

Koneko: (frowns) Nani?!

What? I didn't say something wrong, did I? (sigh) Oh well, what's done is done! I'm out! Woot! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Yosh! Konichiwa, minna-san! I'm finally back! Lol! I just posted a really hillarious bulletin on MySpace! Check out my profile, add me as a friend then read it! Lol! XD I can't stop laughing right now! It was really freaking funny! Hahahahahahaha! Okay, okay...I need to calm down... (inhales deeply) 'kay... Woot! Lol!

Tamabi: You're having some issues, you know... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: (rolls on the floor while laughing) Hahahahaha! But it's so damn funny! Hahahaha! I can't stop! Hahahahahahaha!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...aren't your cheeks supposed to hurt right now?

Koneko: It's already hurting like hell since a while ago! Hahahahahahaha!

Both Gaara and Tamabi: (sweatdrop) 'She's really having some issues...'

Hahahahaha! Kami-sama, my cheeks are really painful right now! Hahahahahaha! Enjoy the story, minna-san! Woot! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sleeping Together**

"But why must we sleep together, Kaa-san?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna be sleeping with a dobe!"

"Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"That's enough, the both of you!"

I shut my mouth and glared at the dobe. 'Fucking dobe!' He had his usual pout and was sticking his tongue out at me. 'Kuso! I'll cut that tongue off if you don't put it back right now!' I shot my deadliest glare at him, in which he just snorted to. I felt my eye twitched annoyedly. He was really a pain in the butt, I felt like smashing him with bricks!

"Boys, why won't you just _try_ to tolerate with each other?" Kaa-san asked, sighing slightly.

"I'll tolerate with him if he tolerates with me first!"

"Shut up, dobe," I replied coldly. "I won't ever tolerate with people like you, darn it."

I heard him growled. "TEME!!"

Naruto then launched himself to me and we started rolling across the floor as he tried to punch the hell out of me. I managed to dodge some as I punched and kicked him back fiercely. 'Damn, he's quite fast...' I thought as I defended myself from one almost-unexpected punch that came from my side. I then heard another growl.

"Stop it, you two...or else you both will have to sleep outside tonight..."

We both turned to my brother. "Sasuke started it first, Itachi-nii-chan!"

"I know, I know..." he smiled at Naruto, helping him to get to his feet. "...you two just won't settle down with each other..."

"It's not my fault he's such a dobe..." I replied coldly, growling under my breath.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

I glared at Itachi, then at Naruto who was trying to be cute in front of him. I really hated it when he acted like a small helpless boy in front of other people but me... 'Wait a sec, did I just think that? Kami...I'm getting crazy here...' I rolled my eyes mentally, still staring at the two of them. Then, I heard my mother coughed slightly.

"...jealous?"

"Not at all..." I shrugged and turned around. "I'm going to bed anyways..."

"Ah! Sasuke, wait for me!"

I glanced to him and watched as he jogged towards me. Once he got to my side, he was grinning like an idiot. I let out my usual 'hn' and continued to walk towards the stairs, letting him follow me like a little boy. While we were walking up the stairs, I could feel my brother and mother staring at me as they smiled idiotically.

When we got to my room, I sat on my bed and told him to sit on the extra bed across mine. He nodded and went to sit on the bed. We both then looked down the floor, neither trying to talk with each other. After what seemed forever, I heard Naruto muttering something under his breath, so I looked up and stared at him.

"...nan desuka?" **(1)**

"Huh?" he blinked a few times. "Uh...n-nothing..."

"Whatever... Usuratonkachi..." I smirked slightly, waiting for his respond.

Puffing his cheeks angrily, he shot a glare at me. "What's that for, teme?! You want a piece of me again?!"

"...how about I want all of you?"

"...n-nani?"

"Hm?"

"N-na...nandayo?!"

I smirked again as I watched his face changed from beautiful tanned brown to cute pinkish red. He then started throwing a tantrum, throwing insults at me angrily as he stomped his feet. I could not help but to snicker at his childish behaviour as he pretended to cry, pouting with his brows furrowed together furiously.

"...oi, dobe..."

"Nani?" he asked, glaring at me.

"You remember the old times? We used to share a room too, didn't we?"

Immediately, I saw his expression changed. "Yeah...we used to fight back then too, just like what we did just now... It was always you who started it, with me ended up crying..."

"Of course, you're the girly one..." I smirked again when he puffed his cheeks. "Anyways...to tell you the truth, I really enjoyed your company back then... Even though it was just for a short time..."

"..."

"Boys, aren't you supposed to be asleep already?" Kaa-san suddenly asked from outside the room.

"Hai!"

I got to my feet and went to switch off the light. When I turned back towards the room, Naruto was already under the blanket. He was on his stomach with his vision outside the window, his head resting on his arms peacefully. As I watched him, I let out a small sigh and sat back on my bed. Then, I stared at the moon as well.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What would you do..." he stopped and turned to me. "If you fall for me unknowingly? ...or for instance, _I_ fall for _you_?"

"Huh? What are you trying to state here actually, dobe?" I cocked my brow and gave him my what-the-hell look.

He had a thoughtful expression on his face for a while, then he just grinned sheepishly. "it's nothing, just forget it! Let's just get some sleep, shall we...teme?"

"Hn...dobe..."

'Actually I've already fallen for you, dobe...'

* * *

Woot! The end of this chappy! Ne, one thing I noticed, this story is moving very slowly - perhaps it's the way I'm using the first person's view? I think I should stop doing that and concentrate on the idea of this story really... I still have a long way to go, and it's already the eleventh chappy, but I'm still at the beginning... Oh well, woot!

Tamabi: I think you should just speed up the story, Koneko-chan.

Gaara: I think it's better like this, keep the readers waiting...

Koneko: That's not so nice, is it?

Gaara: I'm not a nice person either...

Koneko: ...oh yeah, I forgot... (sweatdrop)

Heh...sucker... Lol! Did I just call Gaara-kun a sucker? XD Yep, he's a sucker! Hahahahaha! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, here's the twelfth chappy! Woot! Oh, and I forgot to put the **(1)** in the previous chappy, so I'll put it here right after my ramblings! Woot! Anyways, in this chappy, our favourite couple (of course, they're not in this story yet!) will go to school together! And Naru-chan will get some new friends! Woot!

Koneko: Guys, we'll have a new companion today!

Tamabi: Oh, a new friend! I'm so excited! (claps hands excitedly) Is it a boy or a girl?

Koneko: A girl! She's my best friend in school! Yosh! I present you all, Takarai Yori-chan! Woot! (claps hands)

Yori: Yoroshiku ne, minna-san! (giggles) Wow, Gaara is really cute, just like Koneko-chan told me!

Gaara: ...why did you tell her that, akaneko?

Just for fun, Gaara-kun! You are cute, aren't you? Lol! Anyways, here's **(1)** before I start the story! Woot!

**(1) Just wondering, is this the right way to write 'why' in romaji??**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Chaotic Morning**

(First POV)

"Get up, boys! It's time to go to school!"

I just smiled at them as they woke up slowly. Good thing was - they still had not realised that they were actually sleeping beside each other! I giggled mentally and watched in amusement when the both of them blushed like crazy once they realised they were sitting on the small bed beside each other. Naruto then screamed and hopped off the bed.

"Nandayo?! How the hell did we end up sleeping together, teme?!"

"You're asking me, dobe?!" Sasuke replied harshly with the blush still plastered on his face, almost making me laugh my heart out. "_You're_ the one who's sleeping on _my_ bed! Usuratonkachi!"

"Okay boys, no fighting now. Or else you'll be late for school," I said, trying to calm the both of them.

Naruto turned to me and smiled immediately. "Kaa-san! Ohayo! What time is it now?"

"It's already half past seven..."

"Oh shit!"

The both of them got off the bed and raced into the bathroom quickly. There were random nosies in the shower as they fought each other while they took their showers. I shook my head, let out a small happy sigh and made their beds - well, only Sasuke's bed since it was the only one that was used the night before. I smiled again at that thought.

"Kaa-san!" I heard Naruto call me. "Sasuke-teme wouldn't let me have the shower!"

"Sasuke, be nice to Naruto-kun now!" I replied, sighing. "You two are already fifteen this year, can't you just stop your childish behaviour towards each other?"

My son then went out of the bathroom. "We can't, it's been a habit of ours..."

I shook my head and sighed again. True, the two of them could be cute when they argue and fight with each other, but sometimes it could be a bit of an annoyance to me. A few minutes later, Naruto was out of the bathroom and was throwing something to Sasuke. When my son glared at him, he just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Boys..." I said. "Just get ready for school, okay? Naruto-kun, you can wear Sasuke's clothes for today, okay?"

They nodded slightly at me and went on with their argument as they walked towards the wardrobe. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Then, I heard Naruto yelling a curse at Sasuke - Kami-sama, my poor ear... Anyways, back to the story, Naruto cursed Sasuke who cursed back. They continued to curse each other as I walked down the stairs.

"What's up above?"

"You know..." I rolled my eyes. "The boys are fighting again..."

My husband nodded slightly. "...I'm going to work now. Tell them if they're late, I won't be so nice..."

"I will," I adjusted his tie a bit as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Ja..."

About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto got downstairs. Naruto was wearing Sasuke's clothes, and becasue the clothes were slightly oversized for someone as petite as him, he looked ridiculously cute. I giggled slightly and ruffled his messy golden hair. My son just let out a small 'hn'. After they had their breakfast, they went out of the house.

'Really...'

* * *

(Second POV)

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

I heard the chant getting louder as I walked towards the Uchiha residence. I had heard the same chant the day before at school - and I supposed it belonged to the same two persons. One of them was my best friend of course, while the other he had claimed to be his idiotic yet cute lost friend. I shook my head as I neared the two.

"Uchiha," I called him.

"...Hyuuga," he turned at me. "Ohayo... Where's your redhead friend?"

I nodded back to return his greeting. "Gaara? He said his brother's sending him to school today... Ah, this is your...friend, right? Yoroshiku, boku wa Hyuuga Neji desu..."

"Uzumaki Naruto desu! Yoroshiku ne!"

I smiled slightly at his cuteness. Indeed, with the smalle body, the pretty eyes, the beautiful hair and the gorgeous smile, he could melt anyone's heart - not that I was falling for him, though. The three of us walked to school together and I found out that the little blond was very talkative. Every now and again, he would open his mouth with a new subject.

"So, how long have you known Sasuke-teme?" he asked innocently.

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Yep, Sasuke the bastard!" he grinned. "So, how long?"

I smiled slightly at him and glanced to the Uchiha who had his bored expression plastered on his pale face. "Well...we've been friends since we entered middle school...right, Uchiha?"

He nodded slightly, then turned towards Naruto who was currently bragging about how much he knew about Sasuke, even more than me since we had only be friends for two years. I blinked and glanced at Sasuke. He shrugged and told the blond to shut his mouth. Naruto immediately pouted - in which I thought was very cute, and called him 'teme' again.

"Usuratonkachi..."

"Shut the fuck up, teme!"

"Hn..." he made his usual sound. "I didn't know you can speak harsh language, dobe..."

"I said shut up, teme!"

Meanwhile, I just walked along with them, sighing as I listened to their argument. Funny thing was, when they were fighting with each other, I just could not help but to think they looked so cute with each other and it would be really perfect if they were a couple. Sasuke did not like girls, of course, but I just did not know about Naruto, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"If you call me that again, I swear I won't be your friend anymore!" Naruto suddenly said.

"...fine, I won't call you that again - at least for today..."

I blinked again. 'Wow, Sasuke never make a promise with anyone... Guess this boy really mean something to him...'

* * *

Yosh! The end of this chappy! Oh, and in a few chappies, I will take out the chappy where Naru-chan will almost be raped! Kami-sama, what will happen then? Is Sasuke going to save him or something? Don't ask me this now, I won't tell you anything! One thing I want you to know, if you want to know what will happen, wait for the chappy to come out! Woot!

Yori: Wow, that was nice!

Koneko: (giggles) Arigato ne, Yori-chan! (bites Yori)

Tamabi: (O.O'') ...why do you bite her?

Koneko: I always bite her at school! (grins)

Gaara: ...you're a crazy retard... (-.-'')

Woot! That's all for the moment! Wait for the next chappy to come out! Woot! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Finally updating this story again! I think I'm going to go crazy after this! XO Know why? I'm currently having a crush on Yori-chan! Kuso! Luckily, she doesn't know - yet... God, someone help me! I don't want to be crushing on my best friend! Anyways, back to the story, this is the thirteenth chappy! Yosh! Already thirtenn chappies! Woot!

Koneko: ...um, where's Yori-chan?

Gaara: (shrugs) Don't know, don't care...

Tamabi: Don't know, she probably had gone home...

Koneko: Are? Did she know what I was talking about?!

Yori: (comes into the room) Anousa, minna! Gomen ne, I went to the bathroom just now!

...looks like she really hasn't found out about it! Phew! Anyways, here comes the story! It's Naru-chan's POV in this chappy! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Secret Admirer?**

The bell was just about to ring when we reached the school compound. We then walked straight towards the locker room. As I opened my locker, I noticed a piece of envelope inside it. I cocked my brow in curiousity and stared at it. The peachy-orange envelope had a minty citrus smell which made me even more curious to open it.

"Oi, dobe," I heard Sasuke called. "...what's that?"

"An envelope that is peachy-orange in colour and has a minty citrus smell..."

"Very funny, Neji," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Neji chuckled. "So, what's inside it? A love-letter?"

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes again. "There's no way a girl can enter this room. You should know that better."

"...maybe it's from a guy?"

My breath hitched all of a sudden. I had to try my best to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on my face. By the corner of my eyes, I could see that Sasuke was frowning and staring at me intensely. I felt a cold sweat running down my cheek. It was kind of weird - and quite frightening to see him glaring at me like that. Still, I tried to keep my cool.

"And why do you think a guy would give me a love letter?" I asked.

"Just read the letter first..."

I snorted and tore the envelope. Then, I started reading the letter. To my surprise - and horror, it was from a guy indeed. Again, my breath hitched as the blush crept back to my cheeks. My heart was beating rapidly as I could not prevent my blush from appearing. I glanced at Sasuke. He was frowning even more as he approached Neji and I.

"So, what does it say?"

"..."

"...dobe?"

I flinched a little when he brushed his long slender fingers against my elbow. With slightly trembling hands, I started reading the letter. It pretty much sounded like this;

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue;  
Honey is sweet,  
And so are you._

_Yoroshiku ne, Naruto-chan. Boku wa Sai desu. You must be wondering why I am writing this letter. Well, first of all, I'd like to say that I like you. I mean, you're charming and cute. I know it seems unlogical, but I've been having a crush on you since the first time I saw you when you came to this school. No offence though, I just want to tell my feelings towards you. Anyways, I really think that we should get together sometimes. You know, hang out together - without your "bodyguard", of course..._

_Nevertheless, please reply to this letter. Or a much better choice, just meet me at the school hall after school. I will always be there every single day. Anyhow, I do hope that you will give your respond. Thanks for taking your time to read this letter. Ja ne, Naruto-chan! :)_

_Yours truly;  
Sai_

"...what the hell is he thinking?"

"You know him, Neji?" I looked up at Neji, slightly confused.

"Very much," he replied in quite an annoyed tone. "He's my classmate. A real trouble, I have to say..."

Then, I felt someone standing close behind me. "What's all this about, guys? You're already delayed for five minutes..."

"Huh?"

I turned around and realised it was Iruka-sensei. Apparently, he was in charge that morning. The three of us then followed him towards the classes. Neji got to his class first as it was closer to the locker room. I stared into the class and was surprised when I noticed a guy that looked very much like Sasuke stared back at me with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto, daijoubu?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "Uh...uh...n-nothing! Hehe...gomen, my mind was somewhere else just now..."

"Hn..."

I turned my vision to Sasuke and could see that he was slightly angry. '...is he mad at me? I wonder why...' Before I could think further, we reached our classroom. Kakashi-sensei was already inside the room. Both Sasuke and I had to apologise to him before taking our seats at the back of the class. While the class was going on, I could not help but to think about the guy.

'It's really frighteningly odd that he looks just like Sasuke...' I furrowed my brows. 'I wonder if he has any relationship with Sasuke... But, if they really do have a relationship, Sasuke would have told me earlier... Hm...'

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, are you with us?"

"Huh?"

"...you should pay attention to class right now. You can continue with your thoughts after school today, okay?" Kakashi returned back to the lesson.

"Nice one, dobe..." Sasuke suddenly said. "Just the second day of school and you already got your first detention..."

_"Shut up!"_

"Sasuke, stop bothering Naruto. You'll be staying in class after school as well..."

I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek on my palm as I stuck out my tongue at him. He made his usual 'hn' sound and then took out a small piece of paper. He scribbled something on the paper and handed it to me. I cocked a brow as I took it and started reading the...ehem, horrible writing. On it was written a question;

_Will you go or not?_

'Go? Go where?' I stared at the paper and blinked for a few times. Then, I turned to him and made a face that showed 'What the hell? I don't understand'. He took out another piece of paper and wrote something on it as well before passing it to me. I frowned as I took the letter. 'Really, why can't he just speak it out? It's not like we're a mile apart or something...'

_School hall, after school today_

Again, I stared at the paper before taking my pen and replied;

_Dunno, y?_

Then, I gave it back to him. He read my answer and let out a small snort. I snorted back and puffed my cheeks slightly. He smirked at me before writing something on the paper and giving it back to me.

_Jus' askin'...  
1 me 2 go wit u?_

I almost broke into laughter as I read it. Indeed, it was supposed to mean, 'Just asking. Want me to go with you?', but I thought it was really funny when _Uchiha Sasuke_ wrote something like that. Still, I let out a small chuckle and started writing my reply;

_Sure, y not?_

As he read it, he smirked again and crumpled the piece of paper into a small ball. Then, he stuffed it into his pocket. I smiled at him and turned back to the front. Letting out a small sigh, I thought to myself; 'He can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes... But when Sasuke's being a nice person, you'll never find someone nicer... That's why I like you, Sasuke...'

* * *

Woot! Oh God, looks like Sasuke's gotten a rival! Woot! Anyways, I know this is very much like my other story 'Hate that I Love You', but trust me, there's tons of difference! Especially when the almost-rape scene is revealed! By the way, I know thta most of you might probably know by now who the rapist will be. For those who still doesn't know...just read on, 'kay? Woot!

Yori: Sasuke was so nice! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Yup! He can be very nice when he wants to!

Tamabi: If only I can get a boyfriend as nice as him!

Gaara: ...you all are stupid...

Girls: Shut up!! (smacks Gaara's head)

Lol! That was fun! Anyways, she still doesn't know my feelings for her, so it's better to keep it a secret for the time being. Anyways, hope you guys will continue to enjoy my story! Woot! Wait for the next chappy to come out, 'kay? Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	15. Chapter 15

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! This is the fourteenth chappy! Yay! Anyways, I still don't have any idea yet for this chappy...but we'll just see how it'll turn out like, ne? Hehe...oh! I just remembered! The two of them are going to meet Sai in this chappy! Oh...I wonder how that'll turn out like! I mean, with Sasuke being jealous and possessive... Hehe! Woot!

Yori: I hope it will be okay...

Koneko: What do you mean?

Yori: I'm worried about them...

Tamabi: Don't worry, Yori-chan! Koneko-chan's going to make it all good, ne?

Gaara: Yeah...aren't you going to start the chapter now?

Okay then, here's chappy fourteen! Hope you guys will enjoy it! Oh, and it will be Sasuke's POV this time! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Meeting Sai  
**

The school bell rang, meaning it was the end of the day. I let out a small sigh and just sat on my chair, watching as the other students started packing their stuff and going out of the classroom. As I was on detention, I thought it would be useless to pack my stuff that early since I would be back late. As I ruffled my hair, I turned to my right and met eyes with the dobe.

"...nani, dobe?"

"Hm?" he blinked, probably just getting up from his daydream land. "Uh...nothing..."

I lifted a brow. "You were staring at me just now..."

"So?"

I continued to stare at him as he started giving excuses for staring at me and all. I did notice the redness on his face, though. I smirked, knowing that he was lying to me. Still, I let it aside and took out a book to read. I could see from the corner of my eye, he was pouting when I decided to ignore his ranting. A few minutes later, Kakashi entered the class.

"Guys, I got some work to do," he smiled underneath his mask. "So, you two can go home..."

"Are? Arigato ne, Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto was jumping like an idiot again. I rolled my eyes and watched as he started packing his stuff, humming a happy tune that I had never heard of. I then got off my chair and packed my belongings as well. I finished packing earlier than him weirdly, so I just walked towards the door and decided to wait for him outside.

"Oi, teme!" I heard him called. "Wait for me, will ya?!"

"I'm not going anywhere, dobe..."

A few seconds later, he appeared at the door with his usual pout. I smirked and ruffled his hair before strutting off, leaving him to catch up after me. He did so - with tons of yelling and cursing. After a while, he finally managed to catch up with me, walking beside me with his famous pout. Punching my chest slightly, he pretended to sulk and I had to apologise.

"Geez, you're really acting like a girl, you know..."

"Well, I have to!" he puffed his cheeks. "Just to get in your way..."

"...what do you mean?"

Immediately, I saw the faint blush on his whiskered cheeks. "N-nothing!"

"...you're cute..." I smirked.

"N-nandayo, Sasuke-teme?!" he blushed harder. "What's with the sudden change of topic?! Oh...don't tell me...you like me too??"

"Of course not, usuratonkachi..."

I know, I lied to him. I bit my lip as soon as I finished my sentence, looking at the floor immediately. It felt like a very sharp knife had stabbed my right on my chest. I glanced slightly at him and could see that his expression changed. The blushing face had been replaced with a hurt face. I furrowed my brows and decided to change the topic quickly.

"You know...I've heard a lot about the Sai guy..."

"...really?"

"Yeah..." I smiled slightly when his expression changed back to a happy one. "I heard that he's actually a playboy... What's more, he's also quite perverted, being known as Mr. Dirty Mouth by the girls...and some guys that have dated him..."

"You mean...he's dated other guys?" he blinked.

I smirked. "Yep...he even tried to date Gaara..."

At this, Naruto burst into laughter. I chuckled, remembering the day where Sai had asked the weirdest freak in school, Sabaku no Gaara. Of course, even the dobe knew that the redhead was a very peculiar boy that did not talk to anyone - not even the teachers. Anyways, back to the story, it was really hilarious when the idiot tried to ask Gaara out on a date.

_"Ne Gaara-chan, how about we go out on a date?"_

_"..."_

_"...so?"_

_"...go away before I kill you..."_

Unexpectedly, I snickered to myself when I remembered Sai's stupid look. Even for me, it was such a funny thing. Nevertheless, when I was laughing alone, Naruto was staring at me like I was some kind of a retarded person that had just got out from a mental hospital. Quickly, I coughed to return to my 'coolness' and glared slightly at him.

"Heh..." he snorted. "I never thought the 'Ice Princess' could actually laugh..."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi! And don't call me 'Ice Princess'!"

The dobe snickered and started running through the hallway towards the main hall, all the while yelling out 'Ice Princess' at me. Furious and embarrassed, I started chasing him to shut his loud mouth up. Without noticing it, the both of us had reached the school main hall. Fortunately, I caught him just in time before he crashed onto the hall's door.

He laughed. "Ha ha! That was close!"

"Real close, dobe..."

Then, I realised that I was hugging him from the back. He realised this too. The both of us blushed and quickly let go of each other. I straightened myself and coughed, turning back to him with my usual emotion-less face. He was still blushing slightly as he glanced at me. I just ignored it and opened the door slowly, knowing the idiot would be waiting inside it.

"Anyone in here?" Naruto asked as soon as we got into the hall.

We waited for a few minutes, then I heard small footsteps walking down the stairs of the stage. We both looked at the stage and saw the guy with his usual fake smile walking slowly towards us. All of a sudden, I felt Naruto grabbing my hand and clenching it tightly. I knew that he was nervous, so I just let him be as I waited for the idiot to approach us.

"Naruto-chan, it's good to see you," he smiled. "...and you too, Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."

"Sai..."

* * *

Okay, the beginning of this chappy was perfect - until the both of them got into the hall... Really, I don't have much time to complete this chappy but I had to do so, and that was the result! Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy! It took a lot of effort to make since I wrote it in about an hour and a half... Anyways, that's all for the meantime, guys! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	16. Chapter 16

Yosh! Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Today I'm going to update this story! Yosh! Already the fifteenth chappy, ne? Gosh, I really haven't realised it till now! Lol! Anyways, here's the chappy that Sasuke and Naru-chan meets the copycat...yes, I call him the copycat becasue he appears later in the story and he looks just like Sasuke that it's not fair! (Sasuke nods)

Koneko: Wargh! What the hell are you doing here, teme?! Get back in the story! (pushes Sasuke out of the studio)

Sasuke: Oi! Don't just push people like that, 'kay?! I at least agree with you about the copycat!

Tamabi: I agree too! Sai is a big copycat that thinks he can be better than Sasuke!

Yori: Put me in as well! (puts up hand and the place becomes so noisy)

Koneko: (covers ears with hands) **Guys, would you please shut the fuck up?!**

...finally, everybody's quiet... Oh, and I've noticed something...Gaara-kun is not here. I wonder where he could be wondering off to... Oh well, I can think about him later! For now, let's enjoy the story! Woot! It's Sai's POV this time! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Naruto's Sudden Anger  
**

I just stared at the both of them as they stared back at me. The Uchiha was glaring at me of course, while my little angel was staring at me nervously. I could not help but to chuckle as the blond fidgeted behind my one and only rival for the time being. Really, why was he interested with the cockatoo-haired boy and not me who had better hairstyle than him?

"...what do you want, Sai?"

I glanced at the Uchiha as I approached my little angel. Of course, he did not seem happy that I just walked past him like he was some kind of a stick standing in the middle of me and my sweetheart. I then brushed a finger against Naruto's arm, making him jerk back a bit. I chuckled at this and then my arm was grabbed by the Uchiha's invading hand.

"Don't touch him.." he warned.

"...and what would you do if I do so?" I challenged.

"You'll regret seeing the daylight..."

I smirked. "Oh really? Prove me then..."

And the next thing I know, he punched me on my cheek. I heard Naruto gasped as I wiped the blood I felt on my mouth and started punching him as well. The both of us fought each other while Naruto kept on telling us to stop. I could not see it, but I was pretty sure that my little angel was crying. It somehow made me angry and I started going rougher on the Uchiha.

We continued to beat the hell out of each other until our energy was all drained up. Panting, I cursed under my breath as I grabbed my painfully bruised arm. Then, I glanced to Naruto and found out that he was really crying. I snorted and spat out my blood when he went to help the bastard. Darn it, he was supposed to help me! I growled slightly.

"Sasuke, daijoubu?"

The son-of-a-bitch just nodded. What made my blood boil was that _my_ angel hugged him after knowing he was alright! Of course he was alright, he did not even had a scratch on him! I, on the other hand, was bruising on my left arm and had a cut on my lip. I growled again, feeling very furious. Suddenly, I noticed something - Naruto was glaring at me. What?!

"...don't glare at me, Naruto..."

"Shut up, you son-of-a-bitch!" he suddenly hollered at me.

"...N-Naruto?"

"Just...be quiet, Sasuke..." he glanced at the Uchiha and smiled a bit. "I...I can handle this..."

I cursed under my breath. "...what the fuck is wrong with you, Naruto?! Can't you see?! I'm much better for you than him!"

"No, you're not, Sai! You're just a fucking copycat!"

I noticed the teardrop at the corner of his eyes. I did not know what to do. I tried to speak up something, but I hesitated when the fucking Uchiha tried to calm Naruto down. He just continued to sob in my rival's arms. I could not help but to feel that he was crying because of me. I was afraid. Was this all my fault? Was it really? It...was my fault? Really?

"N-Naru..." I stuttered out his name, not knowing why. "N-Naru...I'm...I'm really sorry..."

"...shut up! Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see your face ever again, damn it!" he yelled at me again.

I did not know what to answer, so I just wiped off the blood on my chin and fled away from the hall - or at least I got just outside the hall, leaning against the door in slight sadness and confusion. It was really weird for an attractive boy to reject such a handsome guy like me - not that I've never been rejected before, but that was different...very different, not like now.

'...kuso! Kuso!'

"You're alright, Sasuke?" I heard Naruto spoke.

"Y-yeah...just a little pain, that's all..." the fucking Uchiha lied. "B-but...I'm fine, really..."

"Come on, just let me help you..."

Then, I saw my angel helped the Uchiha out of the hall. The fucking guy was walking limply as the poor blond-with-a-very-nice-ass-that-I-would-like-to-have-a-taste-on carried him slowly. The two of them looked very happy together, such a pain in my eyes. I just continued to glare at them as they walked away, which I assumed towards the school infirmary.

When I was sure they were gone, I entered the empty hall again and yelled at the top of my lungs; "I'll get you someday, Naruto! And when the day comes, you'll regret it for sure! Muahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Lol! Crazy ending! Anyways, sorry for the very late update! I was very busy these last two weeks! First, I had my monthly test. Then, I've to get ready for the school's event...whatever it is. Anyways, I'm really sorry that I am very late at updating this - and it turned out to be so short as well! Ah! Gomenasai, minna-san! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Tamabi: (gasps) I can't imagine Sasuke and Sai fighting!

Yori: (gasps louder) I can;t imagine Naru-chan blowing up!

Both: (gasp together and giggle)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...you know, it looks like you've brought in the wrong people here...

Koneko: You know what, I agree with you... (sweatdrop as well)

Oh well...hope you enjoyed the short chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	17. Chapter 17

Yosh! Woot! Nyaa, gomenasai for the late update, minna-san! (bows apologetically) Anyways, I got an announcement to make! I've broken up with my boyfriend! Yaaaaayyyyyyy! Lol! I know it's kinda wierd to be happy about a break-up, but I really am! It's better to be single than having a player as a boyfriend! Anyhow, here's the next chappy...oh, what is it about?

Tamabi: Don't tell me you've forgotten about the story!

Koneko: Well...yeah... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: Baka...

Yori: Hey! (smacks Gaara's head)

Gaara: Ow...what's that for? (glares at Yori)

Koneko: (grins) Hehe, arigato ne, koibito?

All: (widens eyes) NANI?!

Lol, it's true! Now Yori-chan's my girlfriend! Lol! XD Well, it's actually just a game we're playing where I'll be her 'boyfriend' and we'll see what the reactions would be! Lol! Anyways, here's the next chappy! Probably a random one! Anyhow, it's Naruto's POV this time! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Little Secret  
**

I sighed again as I waited for Sasuke to come out of the infirmary. It had been about fifteen minutes since he got inside there. I decided to stay outside as it was hot inside the room. I took another sip of the soda that I brought sometime earlier as I let out another sigh. It was taking too long, and the weather was extremely hot and dry on that day, making me all hot and sweaty.

'Kami, how much longer would it take?' I asked myself.

After finishing the can of soda, I suddenly felt the need to go to the lavatory. Hoping that Sasuke would not come out till I return to the scene, I hopped off the bench I was sitting on and headed towards the toilet which was on the ground floor of the three-storey building. As I entered one of the toilets, I unzipped my pants and noticed something shocking - my boxers got blood on it.

'Nani?!' I frowned. 'Not again...'

Really, the bleeding was starting to bug me. It started a few months ago, when I was still fourteen. At first, I thought it was a small matter since the first time I bled was when I accidentally tripped myself and fell on the ground with my crotch between a hard, quite pointy rock. It surely hurt like hell and as a result, I bled for a few days. I thought it was normal - until I kept on bleeding every single month.

As I tried to search for something to stop myself from bleeding, I suddenly heard someone opening the door and calling my name. Immediately, I recognised the voice as Sasuke. Hurriedly, I washed the blood away and put on my trousers. Then, slowly, I came out of the small room with a crooked grin. Upon seeing me, he made his usual 'hn' and walked towards me.

"...dobe," he said, patting my head once. "You made me worried, you know..."

I blushed slightly, but tried to cover it by puffing my cheeks. "As if! You would be worried more about your looks than me! Anyway, how are you?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess..."

I cocked a brow and gave him an odd stare. Nevertheless, Sasuke _is_ Sasuke and no one could change the fact that he would answer a question with just a few words. I sighed and began walking out of the toilet with him following me from behind closely. Then, I frowned, worrying that he might see traces of blood on my pants. So, I asked him to walk before me.

"...what's wrong? It's not like you to be at the back, is it?" he asked.

"Shut up and just start walking..." I replied quickly.

He gave me a stare, but then he just started walking off. I pouted and followed him silently. That was another thing that would happen to me whenever I have my monthly bleeding; I would be very quiet - and would get pissed quickly, just like earlier with that Sai guy. Anyways, the both of us walked until we reached the school gate when he suddenly stopped.

I cocked a brow. "What's wrong?"

"...I just remembered that I need to bring home something from the lab," he turned to me. "Just wait here for a minute, okay? I'll return as soon as possible..."

Before I managed to say anything, he had already ran towards the school lab, leaving me speechless. As I watched him, I frowned and muttered something under my breath. Then, I thought that I should go and find a tampon-selling machine **(1)** as I knew there was one in the school. Quickly, I started jogging towards the lavatory and sneaked into the girls' toilet.

'I hope no one's around...'

I then saw my chance as nobody was inside the toilet and there was the machine, right in front of me on the wall of the toilet. Nervously, I walked towards it and inserted a few coins inside and turned the knob. Then, a small plastic that contained a tampon came out of the machine. I immediately took it and ran out of the girls' toilet and went into the boys' lavatory.

"Phew! That was close!" I said to myself as I locked the door.

After I wore the tampon - which was weird because I inserted it into my butt hole as I thought that was where it came from, I walked back towards the gate. I was lucky as Sasuke had not returned back there, so he would not ask me anything about my sudden 'disappearance' to the toilet. After waiting for a few minutes, I finally saw him walking towards me.

"You took your own sweet time, you know..." I pouted.

"Hn..."

"Hey! Don't you at least have a reason for your lateness?"

He smirked. "I couldn't find the thing I was searching for just now, took me quite a while to search for it..."

"Hmph..." I puffed my cheeks. "Don't make me wait like that again, or else I'll just leave you like that."

He just patted my head with the smirk still plastered to his face. I furrowed my brows and pouted again as the both of us started walking home. I was glad that he did not find out about my weird bleeding, but I was doubting it - did he know and wanted to keep it to himself? I just did not know. I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid - what if he did not know? It would be another problem later, so I just keep myself silent.

"...what about we go to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Huh?" I blinked, not really getting what he said.

"I said, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked again. "What's wrong? You're spacing out..."

"Uh...nothing, just thinking of stuff," I smiled.

"Hn...so, what do you say?"

"...about what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "About us going out together..."

"...like on a date?"

"You could say it like that..." he smirked.

"Um..." I blushed slightly. "...I'll think about it..."

"Okay, remember to call me tonight..."

"...yeah..."

* * *

Okay, what's up with the ending? Don't ask, I just got emo and right now, I'm returning back to normal so it became like that. Anyways, sorry again for the freaking late update. Okay...I just don't know what to say. I'm actually not in the mood to speak to anyone, so I'll just end myself here... Um...please review after reading this. Uh...ja, minna-san... (sweatdrop)

**(1) Okay, I just don't know whether it really exists or not. I just made it up since I can't think quite clearly right now...**


	18. Chapter 18

Woot! Here we are again! I'm finally updating this story! Yay! Sasuke and Naruto are going on a date! Yay! They're going on a date! They're going on a date! (starts dancing) Woot! Yay! I'm really happy for the both of them! (inhales deeply) Anyways, I'm actually wondering, what movie should they watch on the date? Hm...oh well, I guess I'll just come up with my own movie! Lol, woot!

Yori: How about you do a romantic comedy?

Tamabi: I prefer an action movie!

Gaara: Horror is pretty good too!

Koneko: Heh? I didn't think you'd all be excited for this... Oh well, how about we do some ass-kicking horror movie that has some romance and comedy in it?

All: Yosh!

Yosh! Let's do that kind of story! Anyhow, this chappy will be pretty much about the start of the date - and there's a surprise at the end of the chappy! Oh, and...um...who's POV would I make this time? Hm...I guess I'll just make another Naru-chan POV! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Something Unexpected  
**

The phone rang again for the third time. I quickly ran to get it as neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya was at home at that time, and I was in my room listening to the music. As I picked up the receiver, I secretly hoped it would be Sasuke who called. Of course, he told me to call him, but I am quite an absent-minded person and I forgot where I put his phone number.

"Moshi moshi," I said.

"Dobe," was his first word - just great, wasn't it? "I thought I told you to call me..."

"Well, yeah...but...I was busy...and didn't get the time to actually contact you..." I lied, hoping he would not notice the nervousness in my voice.

I heard him making his usual 'hn' sound, but I could sense that he was nervous as well from the sound of him shuffling on the other line. I smiled and hoped I could see his face at the time. 'He must be sweating right now...' I chuckled slightly.

"What are you laughing about, dobe?"

"Nothing, teme..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hn..." he made his usual trademark sound, which once again made me roll my eyes. "So, what's your answer?"

"Um?"

He sighed. "Would you like to go out with me on a date, Uzumaki Naruto-chan?"

I pouted slightly and huffed, but Gods knew how I felt at that time. The butterflies inside my stomach were currently driving me crazy as I felt my stomach coiling, but it was a sign of a good thing. It took me quite a while to answer him, and I took my own sweet little time hearing his breaths shortened as he waited for my answer. My lips then curved into a smile.

"...okay, Uchiha Sasuke-kun," I mocked him back. "Pick me up at seven with a horse carriage, my prince..."

"Fine with me, little princess..."'

I rolled my eyes once again and huffed a little. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock, okay?"

"Hai, hime-chan..."

"Stop that already, teme. I'm warning you..." I growled.

"Whatever, dobe..." he replied. "I'll pick you at your house, okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Just one question..."

I cocked a brow. "Nani?"

"Where's your house?"

* * *

_Later..._

"For a so-called intelligent, you're quite idiotic, you know..."

"I've never been to your house," he frowned, blushing slightly. "Make sense I don't know where it is..."

"Can't you just ask someone?" I furrowed my brows as well.

"I asked you, didn't I?"

I felt my eye twitched. "Not me, someone else! Look if you don't know the proper way of taking someone out on a date, then don't do so..."

I knew I was being all bitchy, but I was really pissed. I mean, even an idiot would at least ask somebody else rather than his own date where the date's house is located! I was very mad, I thought of just leave him outside my house. I was, by the way, currently standing by my door with a very furious face. My great mood was gone thanks to the bastard.

"...know what? I think it's better if we just forget about this stupid date thingy..."

"Wait!" he managed to grab my arm just before I disappeared into the house. "...can't you just give me a chance?"

I hate myself sometimes. As I stared at his face - his longing, pouting face that would remind you of a cute little puppy's face at times, I let out a sigh and told him to wait while I changed my clothes. Then, I thought it would be rude to have him wait for me outside the house, so I invited him in. As we walked past the living room, I saw Jiraiya sitting on the couch.

"Wait for me here while I go and change," I smiled slightly at him. "Um...Jiraiya, can you accompany my friend for a while?"

"Of course, Naruto! Hm...you must be Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Jiraiya said and I hitched my breath unexpectedly.

"...hai..."

He smiled. "Naruto told me a lot about you. Come here and have a chat with me, will ya?"

I rolled my eyes and exhaled as I watched the both of them talking to each other - well, Jiraiya was doing all the talks, but still I thought, it would be better than nothing at all. I then headed straight to my room upstairs, taking a last glance at the two of them. When I got into my room, I quickly took out some random clothes and started undressing myself.

That night, I decided to wear a loose black tee that had orange sleeves and some white scribbles on it and a pair of tight black jeans. Then, I took out my pair of black and white Nike sneakers. As I brushed some dust off the shoes, I thought about what Sasuke wore. His attire consisted of a black tee with a white tee underneath and a pair of black jeans as well.

After I was satisfied with my looks, I went downstairs. All of a sudden, curiousity hit me as I started to tiptoe towards the living room and stopped just before I reached the entrance, pressing my back firmly against the wall and stayed as silent as possible so that I could hear them but they could not hear me. As I waited, I suddenly heard Jiraiya's laughter.

"Actually, I really didn't thought he would end up liking a guy like you, boy," he laughed. "Anyways, I'm glad that he finally end up with someone..."

"Hai, Jiraiya-san..."

"Aww, come on now! No need to be so formal, my boy!" I made a face, knowing that Jiraiya was actually drunk.

Quickly, I entered the living room and smiled at Sasuke. He smiled back at me, getting off the couch and I could really see that he was not comfortable being with Jiraiya. Hell, even I was not comfortable being with that old pervert! Anyways, back to the story, after we bid Jiraiya goodbye - Tsunade was not at home that time, we headed to the cinema.

"...ne, Naruto?"

I turned to him and stared at him weirdly. "...hm?"

"You know...I'm sorry for earlier..." he looked away immediately, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Honestly, I really didn't know the right way to ask someone out on a date... Girls might be chasing me out for a date, but I really have never dated anyone before... You're the first one...that I somehow found my courage to date..." he ended his words with a sigh as he turned to me.

I smiled slightly. "Arigato, Sasuke..."

Then, something surprised me. He actually bent down and gave me a light peck on my lips. It felt weird, yet I did not hate it the least. I stood frozen, staring at him as my face slowly changed into a pinkish hue. I could see that his face was slightly pink as well, and we both did not know what to do. We just stared at each other - and suddenly, I did something unexpected.

I moved my face closer to his until our lips touched. Immediately, the same feelings that had overwhelmed me when he kissed me came again. My stomach was coiling, the butterflies were fluttering like crazy and I felt like I was melting. I closed my eyes to avoid making contact with his eyes - or maybe I wanted to fill myself with the new feeling I was experiencing.

And of course, I knew, people usually kiss each other at the end of the date. Somehow, something told me to kiss him right there and then. After a few seconds, we broke apart and I reopened my eyes. He was still staring at me, but this time, his face was quite blank. I just blushed and fidgeted slightly and neither of us broke the silence until we got to the cinema.

"...we're here..."

"Ah...um...okay..."

* * *

Meow! Koneko doesn't like this chappy! It's way too short! Lol! XD I'm being a little kid again! Anyways, I really think that it's way too short...but I had to finish it somehow since tomorrow's my last free day before the school reopens and I'll have no time to update my stories! DX There's still one more story for me to update, and I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning! Woot!

Tamabi: I thought you wanted to make the whole date thingy in this chapter?

Koneko: (rolls eyes) I told you, I haven't got the time. It's already late now, and I have to go to bed as soon as possible!

Yori: Okay...don't be mad, okay?

Gaara: Don't worry about her, she'll be fine...

Yori: Oh, really?

Hai...arigato, Gaara-kun... Oh, and I think I'm changing to either Suki or Izumi right now...oh, I'm being Izumi since it's night time... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading...ja, minna-san...


	19. Chapter 19

Meow! I'm here again! And I almost lost track of this story! But, guess what? Yes! I finally got back to the real track! Yay! How cool is that? XD Oh well, here's the seventeenth chappy - and believe it or not, I'm writing this without even looking at the keyboard! Muahaha! I managed to do such a thing! I'm so proud of myself! (laughs) Anyways, here's the eighteenth chappy! Woot!

Yori: (crying) Please don't leave now, Tamabi-chan!

Tamabi: Gomen, Yori-chan, but I've got to go to other places as well, you know...

Koneko: Geh, just leave her be. It's not like she'd be gone forever... (places a hand around Yori's shoulder and glares at Tamabi)

Tamabi: (smirks) Looks like someone's being jealous... Anyways, I'll be going now, okay, Yori-chan?

Gaara: ... 'Why am I even here?' (sweatdrop)

Because I told you so... Geh, I'm in a quite bad mood now... Anyways, here's the eighteenth chappy of this story! This time, it's...uh...Sasuke's POV, I guess... (sweatdrop) Lol, woot!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Confessions?  
**

I only watched as Naruto fidgeted and gasped every now and again, squeezing my hand tightly as he shut his eyes in horror. I could not help but to furrow my brows and roll my eyes in annoyance, but I could also not help but to flash a small smile as I thought he looked really cute when he was scared. By the way, we were watching a scary movie, so it made sense that the dobe was scared to hell - even though I thought it was just a piece of crap.

"Aaaaah...!"

Naruto suddenly screamed and literally jumped off the seat - and onto my lap. I widened my eyes in surprise and blushed immediately. Lucky for me the cinema was dark, or else he could clearly see the pinkish-red hue on my face right now. I did not make any move, just watched as he grasped my shoulders tightly, his head on my right shoulder blade as he shuddered, probably because the ghost in the story had just appeared. I would have snorted, if it was not for the cute blond that was so sexy, luscious, fuckable and...okay, let's stop that to that.

"...hey, it's already over," I said to him once the terrifying scene ended. "You can go back to your seat now..."

Okay, I sounded like a teacher just now... Back to the story, I could see him blushing slightly as he mumbled a soft apology and climbed off my lap. For once, I felt a tinge of uneasiness inside my heart as the gentle warmth went away from my lap. I immediately forgot about the movie and just stared...gazed at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked so cute, but at the same time there was a sad expression on his face. I wondered why...

"Oi, dobe," I called him, muting my voice as much as possible.

"...hm?" he turned to me and had an innocent face one, I could not help but to blush again. "...what's wrong, Sasuke? Your face's red...are you having a fever or something?"

When he reached out to feel my temperature, I grabbed his wrist gently. "...Naruto...you know...the reason why...I kissed you earlier?"

I could sense the heat that came off his flushed face, meaning he was embarrassed. I furrowed my brows and out of the blue, I leaned over and captured his lips, bringing us into an unexpected kiss. Indeed, I did not plan to kiss him, _twice_ to be exact - the first one did not count, it was just a peck - at least not until the end of this date. My thoughts were suddenly broken when I heard him letting out a muffled, probably uncomfortable moan as he tried to push me away.

"...gomen...it won't happen again..." I apologised, and turned back to the front, trying to focus on the movie.

After that, the both of us were just silent. No talking, no holding hands, no nothing. I was getting annoyed - and hurt too. Earlier, we were also quiet after our kiss, but I felt happy. I could feel the special connection between the two of us as our fingers entwined with each other. But right now, all that I felt was nothing but emptiness. There was no warmth of his hand, there was no smile on his blank face - it was like I had done something so wrong, he would never forgive me.

As soon as the movie ended - which was much later, and almost brought me to a breakdown where I almost felt like yelling at him and raping him in instant - we both went out of the dark area, still not talking to one another. I was reaching my peak, I knew it. I was getting angrier every step I made, every second that ticked, every time I glanced at him! I growled and immediately grabbed his wrist.

"H-hey! L-let go of me!" he frowned instantly, his face all flushed.

I shot a furious glare at him. He quieted down and just followed me mutely as I dragged him towards my motorcycle. I had no idea what he gotten into me, but I was freaking mad and I just needed to release it somehow - in a bad way. I did not really care about the fact that Naruto was scared, and he was about to cry too. I just ordered him to hop on the bike as I started the engine.

He was crying, I knew it. He was crying all the way to my house. Kuso, he was crying and it was all because of me! ...like heel I would care about that. My head was getting dizzy, and I had to arrive at my house as soon as possible, or I might risk us both to accident. It was painful. My chest felt like exploding as I heard him sobbing silently. Fuck, I hated this. If I knew this was going to happen, I would not even bother to take him out in the first place.

When we reached our house, I noticed that he had stopped crying and was currently staring at the ground underneath him. "Come on, dobe..."

He did not move though. I frowned. "I said, come on... Go inside, damn it!"

I immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the house, letting go of his arm as soon as I was sure he was inside. He fell onto the floor, but I ignored his cry of pain as I closed the door and locked it. Kuso, my mother was so going to get mad at me right now. I dragged Naruto upstairs and into my room, then I threw him onto the bed and immediately locked my door.

"...S-Sasuke," I heard him calling me, and I could not help but to feel a sudden tinge of guilt inside my heart. "Sasuke...w-what do you think...you're doing? W-why are you doing this? S-Sasuke...onegai...answer me..."

"...you wanna know why I'm doing this, Naruto?" I asked, my voice low and dangerous.

He nodded vaguely; scared yet curious as a kitten. I felt guilty, both towards him...and myself. But what should I do? I knew I could not stop myself anymore. I could not hold myself from doing this, from tormenting him...from hiding my feelings. I knew things were going to change between the two of us. Hell, he would probably hate me after this. I would not be seeing him again...Kami-sama...

"S-Sasuke? Y-you're crying?"

I jerked back slightly and realised that tears were indeed trickling down my porcelain cheek. I immediately went to wipe them away, but Naruto was faster than me - for unknown reasons, that is. In a matter of seconds, he was right in front of me, sitting on his legs - I had no idea how I got into my own sitting position in the first place - and he was stopping me from wiping my tears. I furrowed my brows and tried to kick him off.

"Naruto..." I warned him, growling a little. "What are you doing? Lemme go..."

"...iie... Sasuke...what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Lemme go..."

He just stayed quiet as he reached forward and wrapped his arms protectively around my neck. I could not help but to cry some more, but I did not know why I did so. I was so angry and humiliated, yet I just wanted to hold him close to me. I started sobbing, wetting Naruto's shirt in the process. He was soothing me down, whispering gentle words in intend to calm me down.

"Sh...daijoubu...daijoubu..."

As my tears streamed down my face, I sobbed and held him close to me. I wondered why I was being like this. Then, he slowly and affectionately placed a kiss on my forehead, much to my surprise. He then gently kissed both my eyes, licking away all the tears. My heart thumped nervously, and I held my breath. His eyes were closed as he licked the trail of my tears, cleaning my face in the process. He also kissed my nose lovingly before placing his lips upon mine.

Instantly, I pushed him away. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sasuke...we both can't hide it anymore..." he said, a sad smile formed on his face. "I...I'm sorry for being weird just now... You must be mad at me, aren't you?"

He chuckled, and I could not suppress my blush. He then rested his forehead against mine, smiled and nuzzled his nose with my own. I furrowed my brows in confusion, but let him kiss me nevertheless. The feeling was indescribable, but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The feel of his soft lips against mine, his warm breath on my skin, his loving hands around my neck.

"Naruto..."

He smiled and pecked my lips. "Let's just keep it to this today, okay?"

"...yeah..."

He then helped me to get on my feet. I licked my lips nervously and flashed a smile at him before I brought him out of the room. I guessed Itachi saw us as I led Naruto out of the house, but I did not really care though. I felt it was best if I just bring Naruto home and try to confess my feelings to him later on. But then again, he did say about us not hiding 'it' anymore. I wondered what 'it' stood for really...

Once the both of us had reached his house - it was half past ten by then - he hopped off my bike and planted a small kiss on my cheek, again, much to my surprise. I could not help but to blush and smile back at him. He then bid goodbye at me and I drove off into the darkness of the night, happy, confused and surprised...

* * *

Okay, just one thing to tell everyone, my style of writing has changed since I've grown mature - don't ask me why - but this is my current writing style. There's no more giggly chappies, no fun-loving characters, everyone is going to be much more matured and serious. I hope you guys would understand. And I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy! It was crappy, I know, but I was trying my hardest - after forgetting the storyline... (sweatdrop) Anyways, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	20. Chapter 20

Woot! Yosh! Haha! I'm in such a hyper mood right now! xD I can't help but to laugh every few seconds! Muahahaha! Okay, now that's an evil laugh...who cares! Muahahaha! xD Oh, and right now I'm listening to the Japanese version of each and every single one of 'The Lion King 2' songs! All of them are superb! Yay! xD But anyhow, back to this story...ugh, I think I'm running out of ideas! Someone help me! Tasukette!

Okay, okay...calm down...uh... (sweatdrop) Now I'm talking to myself...Kami, I really need to cool down sometimes... But anyways, let's start the story now! Oh, and...um...I haven't figured out anything to do for this chapter, so we'll just see what it would turn out like, 'kay? Oh, and...that's it! I've got an idea! I've got an idea (dances around the room) lol, I'll make it at school in this chapter! A new student's POV! Guess who???? Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: New Student - and Rival?  
**

"Kaito-kun, please follow me to your class."

"...hai, Iruka-sensei."

I smiled a little at the long-haired teacher, following him out of the office as I wondered what was up with the school. Both students and teachers were allowed to have long hair? The studs and weird clothes had already freaked me out in the first place! But nevertheless, I guessed I will suit in this school, as I was not much of a normal person either. Grinning, I took out a bubble gum and started chewing it.

"Ah, we're here, Kaito-kun," the man turned to me with a warm smile.

I smiled back and nodded a little, not bothering to answer him as I was busy with my gum. Slowly, I started to blew a quite big bubble before someone who was passing by just went and popped it, smiling as he stood in front of me. I would blow up at his face - if it was not for the fact that my heart started to thump like crazy when I stared at his face. He was just plain gorgeous; with the extremely pale yet charming face, the breathtaking smile...

"Sai, don't think of doing anything to the new student," Iruka suddenly said, waking me up from my trance. "Get back to your class."

"Hn..."

With that, the guy named Sai walked away, still smirking at me as he left, much to my surprise. I glanced to the back briefly before the brunette called me into the class. Immediately, I got into the room and walked to the front of the class, taking a look at all the students that was staring at me. Most of the girls were whispering and squealing to each other, making my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Okay everyone, today we will have a new friend," Iruka spoke, smiling as he turned to me. "Introduce yourself to the class, please."

"...yosh! Boku wa Kaito Kai desu! Yoroshiku ne, minna-san!" I grinned at all of them, making a peace sign with my right hand.

All of them blinked and stared at me like I had sprouted a second head, silent until a golden-haired boy stood up and returned my peace sign, grinning. "Yosh! Boku wa Uzumaki Naruto desu! Nice to meet ya, Kai!"

"...looks like the two of you are going to be great friends! Please, take a seat beside Naruto, Kai."

"Yosh!"

As I walked towards the empty seat beside Naruto's, we continued to return mischievous gazes and smiles, only the both of us knowing what was in our mind. Then, I noticed that the raven-haired guy beside him - another one that made my breath hitch with his pale yet handsome features - was glaring at me, envious and angry aura coming out from him. Immediately, my smiled faded as I raised a curious brow.

'What's wrong with him?' I wondered. Nevertheless, I decided to ignore him when Naruto suddenly pulled me to my seat and he started asking me random questions, grinning. As we chatted with each other, I could see the fire of jealousy inside the raven's eyes burning with rage. Again, I raised a curious brow and stared back at him, his glaring black eyes meeting my piercing green orbs.

"Oi, what are you staring at, Kai?" Naruto suddenly asked and turned around. "...teme, stop staring at him like that."

"...hn, dobe...both of you are..."

"...NANDAYO?!"

I immediately got up and glared at him angrily. 'How dare he? How dare he?!' I gritted my teeth furiously as he just snorted again. If it was not for Naruto who stopped me from punching the bastard's daylight out of him, he might to be in this world anymore. We were lucky that the teacher was not in the class at that time, or I'm sure I would get a punishment for picking up a fight with him. 'Like hell, he started it first!'

"Kai, calm down," Naruto spoke, asking me to sit down. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." the 'Sasuke' bastard glared at me again.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat down. "...what's wrong with him, Naruto?"

"Um...well...can you keep a secret?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I mean, there's no way you would tell a secret to someone whom you've met for just about a few minutes, right? Nevertheless, I shrugged, signaling that I did not really mind. He smiled and then told me about him and the 'Sasuke' bastard. Apparently, the two were in some kind of a love-hate relationship, and he also told me that Sasuke's a possessive bastard, so it's hard for him to make new friends.

"Oh...you let him do that to you?"

"...do what?"

"Control you," I rolled my eyes. "I mean, you have your own life, he has his own, why would he want to control yours?"

He shook his head faintly. "Nah...without me, he's helpless. I just don't know why, but I seem to be lost too, when he's not around."

"...what would happen if you two are separated then?"

Naruto blinked, staring at me unknowingly. He then noticed the mischievous look I had on my face, and he smirked back at me. Just then, Iruka-sensei returned to the class. The class started again, while the both of us planned something together in our heads - much to the 'Sasuke' bastard's annoyance and anger.

* * *

_During lunch..._

"...so...Na-ru-to-chan," I smirked at him as I stood in front of his desk. "Wanna lunch with me?"

I could see the anger and jealousy inside Sasuke's eyes burning again as I leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered; _"Let's get this started, baby!"_

"...of course, Kai-kun..." he smiled coyly at me, taking my hand as he glanced briefly at Sasuke.

The two of us then walked side by side to the cafeteria, chatting happily as we walked together, hand in hand. Meanwhile, I could see that Sasuke was walking just behind us, his rage and envy burning like crazy. To tell the truth, I was quite afraid of the glare that he was giving me, but I just wanted to push his buttons. Then, I slowly wrapped my arms around Naruto's shoulders, winking at him mischievously.

"Ah....Kai-kun," he spoke in a flirty way, getting closer to me as he smirked. "You're being so naughty now, aren't you?"

"You like me like this, don't you, Naru-chan? Hm...I just can't wait to go home and get into your pants..."

"Nyaa! Not so soon, Kai-kun?" he pouted and glanced at the very furious Sasuke.

We smiled at each other and continued to walk until we reached the cafeteria, the bastard following closely from behind. Then, as soon as we got into the cafeteria, I suddenly noticed the guy from that morning - and just my luck, he noticed me back! Believe me, if I was a girl, I might have fainted from squealing just from the sight of the handsome features. Nevertheless, my breath hitched and I gripped Naruto's hand tighter as we stared into each other's eyes.

_"Oi, Kai,"_ Naruto suddenly whispered to my ear. _"What's up?"_

He then looked at where I was staring at and saw the handsome guy. _"...don't tell me you've fallen for that freak?"_

"Heh? What's wrong with him?" I asked, not really bothering that my voice had returned to normal - in which, it had turned to a loud voice.

"Um...it's nothing..."

I stared at Naruto weirdly, then I just shrugged and turned back to where the guy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei said his name's Sai. Anyhow, when I turned back to Sai, he was nowhere to be found. I looked around the cafeteria, but he was not there. Sighing a little, I approached Naruto who had seated himself on one of the empty tables. Then, I noticed that Sasuke was also there. I raised a curious yet naughty brow.

"...so, Mr. I'm-better-than-you-so-I-don't-have-to-introduce-myself-to-you-and-get-the-fuck-away-from-my-best-friend is finally sitting with us, huh?"

"Kai, that's no way to talk to my _best_ friend," Naruto stared and pouted at me. "Besides, Sasuke's just shy, give him some time, okay?"

"Aw...gomen ne, Naru-chan? I won't do that again, okay, baby?" I leaned over and caressed his chin like he's a cat, and to my own surprise, he actually purred.

All of a sudden, Sasuke got to his feet and slammed his hands on the table, boring glares of death at me. "That's enough!"

* * *

Lalalalala! Lol! I just left it as quite a cillfy there - finally I managed to finish this chappy right here! Goddamnit, took me all day long staying in front of the computer just to finish this! Geh...but anyhow, I still think that it's quite hillarious! Oh, and the reason I put one of my alter egos, Kai, in this story is because I want him to be the one who takes away Sai from Naruto and Sasuke - and he'll also be the one who helps Sasuke and Naruto with their relationship! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	21. Chapter 21

Yosh! Woot! Haha! I reread this chappy before I wrote the next chappy, so I kinda feel that the ending was freaking funny! xD But anyways...hm, I'm trying to make Sasuke mopping or going on a rampage or something and Naruto having to calm him down or something...but I haven't got anything in my goddamn mind! Gawd...this freaking shit is killing me! ...okay, I'll just write and think of something, how about that? Yosh! Woot! Anyways, it's Naruto's POV in this chappy! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: I Hate You, I Love You  
**

"That's enough!"

In an instant, the whole cafeteria became silent. Sasuke was glaring at Kai angrily, he was staring back at him both in fear and anger - and I was annoyed. Goddammit, what was he trying to do?! A freaking scene?! I closed my eyes, trying to fight the annoyance - but I couldn't, so I let out a growl and stood up as well, banging the table with my hands and glaring back at him. We stayed like that for a moment, before he growled and stomped away angrily.

I watched him disappear from the cafeteria, and my angry frown turned to a sad one as I slumped myself back to the seat I was sitting on. "Bastard...I hate you..."

I hid my face behind my hands. I felt like crying, I couldn't help it. Slowly, I sensed my hands and cheeks getting warmly wet, and I started to sob. 'Bastard...bastard.... You're such a bastard, Sasuke...' I scolded him in my mind. He was stupid, but...why couldn't I stop loving him? My heart ached when he left just now. The way he was glaring at me, the way he growled, the way he stomped away, it all hurt me...it hurt so much...

"...Naruto? Hey, Naruto?" I heard Kai calling me.

Quickly, I wiped away my tears and looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Hey...sorry 'bout just now.... I-I gotta go..."

Before he could stop me, I was already running out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my cheeks. 'Kami...why won't these tears stop coming out?' I thought as I stopped and leaned against a wall on an empty corner of the hallway. I continued to sob and weep myself until I was tired. Slowly, I let my body slid down the wall as I curled myself up into a big ball, hiding myself from any possible passersby as I began to cry again.

'Suke...' I wanted to call him, but it only came out as a silent whisper. 'Suke...where are you? Suke...Suke...'

Goddammit, what the hell was I doing?! He was nowhere to be found - nor did he even cared about my feelings! Hell, I'm sure he would even let me rot in a cage if he could put me inside one! So why was I still being sad about it? Why was I still being in love with him? Why wasn't he here? Why wouldn't he come to me, tell me that it's okay, tell me that he loves me back? Why? Why? Why couldn't he understand my feelings?!

'I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate him. I hate him. I hate-?'

I stopped my chant as I raised my head a little to look at the thing that was currently shadowing me. From my tears-stained eyes, I could barely see a tall figure handing me a small handkerchief. Then, slowly, I realised that the person was none other than - "...Sasu...ke?"

"Here..." he looked away and practically shoved the piece of cloth to my face - but because he got this cute little blush on his face, I couldn't get angry, and I smiled instead. "...gomen..."

"Huh?"

"About earlier...I really shouldn't have just stomped away like that...I'm sorry..."

He blushed harder, and covered his face to hide his blush - and I smiled wider. "It's okay.... I'm sorry too...all the coy talk between me and Kai, they were fake...sorry if I-"

"Iie...I already knew it was just fake...but somehow I still got mad..." he sighed a little.

I smiled again. His words, they made me happy, just knowing the meaning behind them. He seated himself beside me, and I immediately leaned against his shoulder, loving the warmth that radiated from his body. We stayed like there for a moment - until the bell suddenly rang, signaling it was the end of lunchtime. In an instant, my heart thumped in fear of losing the heat, and I instantly gripped his arm just as he was about to get to his feet.

"Naru-?"

"Onegai..." I started to sob. "Don't go yet...stay with me...just for a little longer..."

He widened his eyes a little, blushed and nodded before he returned to his place beside me. I couldn't help but to smile again as I snuggled closer to him, wanting more of the warmth that he gave out. Then, I felt him patting my head all of a sudden. I let out a small chuckle and nuzzled against his neck, wrapping my arms loosely across his waist. 'Sasuke can be so cute and kind sometimes.... If only we can stay like this forever...'

"...Naru?"

My heart skipped a beat when he called me like that. "Um...yeah?" 'Ack! I sounded like a freaking little school girl just now!'

"Are you...are you still mad at me...?" he asked lowly, I could barely hear it even though I was just beside him.

"Hm? Ah...iie..." I turned to him and smiled. "Of course I'm not angry.... Actually...I think it was really my fault to begin with... But anyways, I'm just glad that you're not mad at me.... I don't know what I'll do if we don't talk anymore.... I...I..." I gripped his arm again, and closed my eyes to calm myself down. "I...really want to be with you, Sasuke.... I want to be with you all the time.... I...I like you...really...I like you, Sasuke..."

I felt his arm wrapping my shoulders protectively. "Sh...just go to sleep, okay?"

"But-"

My words were cut off by his lips. I stared at him in disbelief, before letting out a sigh and letting myself melt into the warm kiss. Who knew someone as cold and distant as Uchiha Sasuke could be so nice, gentle and comforting at times like this? I sighed again, letting the question aside as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Suddenly, realisation struck me - I didn't even know if he loved me or not. True, I somehow told him that I liked him the other day, but...

I pushed him away from me and struggled myself to get on my feet. "G-gomen..."

I was about to run away when he grabbed my hand. I turned to him, and to my horror, he had this same glare just like the one that he used to glare at me in the cafeteria. I became afraid, and stayed frozen at my spot as he got to his feet and towered over me, his hand still gripping my hand tightly. He then stared walking, and I could not help but to follow him silently. My heart was beating fast, both in horror and nervousness.

"Sa-"

"Don't say a word, Naruto," his voice were icy cold, and they felt so distant from me. "...do you really dislike it that much, Naruto?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You fucking know what I'm talking about!" he suddenly slammed my body to the nearest wall, causing me to cry in pain.

"S-Sasu-"

He kissed me again, this time roughly that it hurt me. "...you want to know why I'm doing this?! You want to know why I'm so mad when you were with that redhead bastard?! You want to know why?! Because I fucking love you! And even though you know it, you're always pushing me away! Why, Naruto?! Why?! Just for the hell of it?! Or are you just toying with me?! Huh?! Are you, so that you can dump me and mock me later?! Are you, Naruto?! Are you?!"

"S-Sasuke..." I started to cry again. "G-gom-!"

"Don't. You. Dare. Apologise..." his voice were venomous, and his pair of eyes were boring death glares at me.

I continued to cry silently and shut my eyes. Suddenly, I felt his warm lips upon my eyes. I opened one eye, and noticed him licking away my tears. I furrowed my brows in confusion. First, he was mad. Next, he apologised. Then, he got angry again. Now, this? What was he thinking actually? I had no idea - but somehow, the warmth from his body was radiating to mine, and it felt so comforting that I decided not to push him away.

Then, a chuckle was emitted from Sasuke - an evil, mocking one. "What? Aren't you gonna push me away again? Huh, Naruto? What do you think you're playing with?! Huh, Naruto?! Answer me, dammit! What are you thinking?! Why are you always toying with my feelings?! Is it really funny to do so?! To have me wanting you for every day, every minute, every _second_, and having you playing with me as the Goddamn result?! Is this what you want, Naruto?!"

I shut my eyes, hating those words he threw in front of my face. In an instant, my hand came up and I slapped him hard. He was thrown away from me, and I just glared at him with my teary eyes. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot, I just...I loved him. Why was it so hard for him to understand? My knuckles had turned white and was seriously going to bleed if I tightened my grip against my palm, and my body was shuddering in anger.

"...idiot.... Is it so hard for _you_ to believe _my_ words? Is it hard for you to accept that I really love you?! Why are you always listening to_ only_ yourself?! Why wouldn't you ever listen to _me_?! For once, just listen to me! I love you, and I was so Goddamn worried that you don't exactly love me back like I thought! That's why I keep pushing you away! I'm _scared_, scared to hell that you're toying with my feelings!" I screamed out, not caring about the people that was passing by.

"...N-Naru...?"

"Heh...you know what, I've tried my hardest...my _hardest_, to take in the fact...that we both loved each other.... I'm supposed to be happy...that you've confessed to me...and I've confessed to you.... But you know what, I just...don't fucking care anymore.... Know what, let's just forget this day ever happen..." I forced myself to smile as tears streamed out of my eyes. "...or even better, let's just forget that we've even known each other!"

And with that, I ran away, not turning back even once. I didn't care if he was calling for me desperately, I just wanted to get away from him. As I ran, I continued to cry. I really couldn't believe that I actually said that to him. I was so stupid. I just wanted to die. Again, I halted on my steps, and decided to go and see Iruka-sensei. Right now, I just wanted someone to listen to me. I needed a shoulder to cry on. And I just didn't know who else to go to.

"...Iruka-sensei..." I got to his room, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"...Naruto? What's wrong?"

* * *

Let's just leave it to there! (sighs in relief) God knows how long I took to finish this Goddamn chappy! But wow, I took only a day to finish it! And right now I'm talking on the phone with my boyfriend, and I'm writing with one free hand! And yesterday, I went on a date with my girlfried! Yay! I love her so Goddamn much, but now I miss her again... D: But anyways...haha...this chappy turns from a sad to a fluffy back to a sad chappy... Annoying, I know...but I think - just think - it'll get better in the next chappy! So wait for it, ya? Yosh! That's all for now! Lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	22. Chapter 22

Woot! Yosh! Okay! I'm finally back to updating this story - after what seems forever... (sweatdrop) But anyhow...okay, I've finally realised, I'm back to being Koneko! Yay! Or maybe I'm being Kai, who knows...lol. Anyways, I've reread this story - just for the hell of it - and I almost cried... Why can't they just settle down together properly? Why? WHY????? lol, I'm the writer and I'm asking why... Anyways, I'm currently focusing on SaixKai relationship - and here it is! Woot! And it's Kai's POV again this time! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: A New Love; A Forgiveness  
**

"Has anyone seen Naruto?"

"...no, why?"

I started to panic. It had been almost a week since Naruto and Sasuke fought, and they had never talked to each other ever since. At first I thought it was just another normal love-hate argument between the two of them, but after Naruto had became self-solitude, I started to become worried. A few days earlier, he became so antisocial that he would not even talk to anyone including me. And today, just after recess, he was nowhere to be seen.

I ran through the hallway, trying to search for him. As I ran, I called out his name frantically. I searched for him all around the school, and he was yet to be found. I became extremely worried and went to Iruka-sensei to know if he had seen Naruto. Nevertheless, I was disappointed to find out that he had not seen Naruto at all that day. My anxiety grew and I could barely thanked the teacher before I ran out of the staffroom, yelling out Naruto's name worriedly.

After running throughout the school twice, I lost my energy completely and fell onto the grassy field. My vision spun as I panted and gasped for breath. I cursed mentally, sensing that my breath was slowing down quickly. 'Not now, kuso!' Cold sweats trickled down my forehead as my sight started to darken. My head was spinning vigorously, and I rolled my eyes back to avoid myself from throwing up. Soon enough, I fell unconscious.

About a few hours later, I had no idea who, but I know I was being carried from the middle of the field to a shadier place. By then, my body was almost scorching hot, and even though I was already conscious, I was still too weak to even move my muscle and open my eye. Instead, I stayed still on my position where I was lying down on my back, and I could sense the person who brought me there sitting beside me. He then poured cold water onto my face.

He was just lucky that I lost all of my energy - or else I would get up and throw my most powerful punch right onto his face. How dare he poured water onto my face?! Nonetheless, I could only sighed as the cold water brought my energy back. Slowly, I opened my eyes and started to breath again. As my vision was still blurred, I could barely see the figure that was currently kneeling before me. Soon, I realised it was-

"-S-Sai?"

"Hey," he smiled his usual smile. "Daijoubu?"

I stared at his face for a while, then I nodded weakly. "I guess..."

"...so, what's wrong with you blacking out in the middle of the field in the afternoon?" he asked, still smiling as he helped me to sit.

"I was searching for Naruto and-" I remembered about Naruto immediately. "-have you seen Naruto anywhere, Sai?"

"You mean you don't know?"

I furrowed my brows worriedly. "...I don't know about what?"

"He was hospitalised. He collapsed after arguing with the Uchiha during recess," Sai told me, his smile fading a little.

"What?!"

I shut my eyes and cursed myself inwardly. Why didn't I notice this?! And I called myself his best friend.... I growled angrily. Then, all of a sudden, my headache stroke me again, and I hissed in pain as I frowned and held my head with one hand. Sai noticed this and he instantly aided me, asking me if I was okay. I nodded faintly and accepted the bottle of water he handed me, pouring it all over my head before drinking the remaining liquid.

"...domo," I spoke softly.

Then, Sai started to wipe my face with his handkerchief. I blushed a little and stared into his pair of dark eyes. I then noticed that they were not exactly black like I assumed. They were dark grey, extremely dark that one could easily mistook them as black. And behind those pair of orbs, there was a tranquility that made me felt like I was in heaven - and I just did not know why. I continued to gaze into his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"...what's wrong?" he asked, gazing back into my lime-green eyes.

I blushed, but for some unknown reasons, I could not look away from his mesmerising dark orbs. I parted my lips to say something, but nothing came out from my mouth. I blushed harder. Without me noticing, our faces got closer and closer to each other - and when I realised it, we were merely an inch from each other. I blushed a deep shade of red and pulled myself away, looking to my left in an instant. Then, he chuckled.

"W-what are you laughing at?"

"Hn...it's just that..." he smiled again and touched my cheek, turning my head to face him again. "...you're so cute...especially when you're blushing like right now..."

I furrowed my brows a little and pouted. "I'm a guy, don't call me cute..."

"Oh, really? But a guy doesn't blush, you know..." Sai smirked and started scratching my jaw just like one would do to a cat.

"Nn...I-I'm not a cat..."

"Of course you're not..." he gripped my chin gently and brought my face close to his until our lips met.

Instantly, I sighed and closed my eyes in pure bliss. His lips were soft, and his raspberry scent was almost intoxicating, it blurred my mind. His kiss was gentle and sweet, and as our lips parted, I let out another sigh and slowly reopened my eyes. He smiled again at me, licking his lips and his face changed back to its cat-like features. I pouted again, blushed and took the bottle of water beside me and finished up the drink.

"...how did that feel?"

I blushed again and pretended like I did not know what he was talking about. "How did what feel?"

"Hn...you're really so cute..."

"Am not!" I smacked his head with the empty bottle and got to my feet immediately as the bell rang. "Anyways, I'm going to the hospital now, you wanna follow me?"

"No thanks, I'll pass," he smiled and got up as well. "Don't wanna mess up with that Uchiha kid..."

"Huh?" I raised a curious brow.

He ruffled my hair. "It's nothing.... Go on now, your friend awaits you..."

I grinned and nodded. Then, I ran to my class and get my bag before I went out of the school and straight to the hospital. There, I asked the receptionist for Naruto's room and headed to the third floor where Naruto was put in. As soon as I reached there, I saw Naruto's guardians, Jiraiya and Tsunade. I greeted them and asked about Naruto. They told me that he was fine and I went inside the room to see my best friend. Once inside, I saw that Naruto was sitting by the window and staring outside.

"...hey."

"Hm?" he turned around and saw me, and he flashed me a weak smile. "Oh, Kai...hey..."

I approached him and took a seat on the couch beside him. "You're okay?"

"...I don't know..." he said weakly, a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

"...did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"Iie...I don't really remember.... Sasuke...he was trying to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen...and then, all of a sudden...I blacked out...and ended up here..." he chuckled, but I knew it was forced. "I'm so stupid..."

He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing, and I could only watch in sympathy. "...I'm sorry...don't cry..."

"It's not your fault..."

"But I just don't understand..." I furrowed my brows and sighed, looking away from him. "If he really loves you...why must he always act like that towards you? I mean...why can't he just drop his ego and arrogance and tell you that he loves you? If it were me...even though I am egoistic and prideful...but for the one I love, I'd do anything just to make him happy.... I won't ever make him cry...he's just so stupid..."

Naruto chuckled at this. "...domo, Kai.... You're really a great friend..."

I smiled at him and watched as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. All of a sudden, the door was knocked and to our surprise, Sasuke entered the room. I could see that Naruto tensed up as soon as he noticed Sasuke's presence inside the room. I wanted to stay with him, but I knew it was best to live the two of them alone, so I excused myself and went out of the room quickly, closing the door and leaning against it so that I could hear what they were talking about.

"Hey," I heard Sasuke spoke once I was outside.

"..." I furrowed my brows when Naruto didn't reply, but after a few seconds, I heard his weak voice; "Hey..."

"...you're okay?"

I furrowed my brows and leaned closer to hear more clearly as they were speaking so softly. "Yeah...sorry for passing out just like that earlier...and thanks...for taking me to the hospital..."

I widened my eyes slightly. 'So he was the one who brought Naruto to the hospital? Hm...' I furrowed my brows a little. '...so he really does care about Naruto.... Nonetheless...I wonder when they will really get together...' I let out a small sigh and leaned back against the door to continue listening to their conversation - and I knew my action was quite wrong, but I was worried about my friend, so I thought it was no big deal to do so.

"...I'm sorry..."

"I should be the one who is sorry..." Sasuke said. "It was my fault you ended up being hospitalised.... If I wasn't being too egoistic, this wouldn't happen.... Sorry..."

I heard a soft sigh from Naruto. "It's okay..."

"...I don't know...maybe I'm just too selfish...even though I care about you...but I just..." he trailed his words.

I furrowed my brows again and peeped in a little. They were both being silent, with Naruto facing Sasuke's side and Sasuke facing outside. Then, Sasuke turned to Naruto and the both of them stared at each other. My heart thumped and I blushed a little when I thought they were going to kiss each other, but then Naruto looked away and Sasuke sighed - and I let out a small sigh of both relief and disappointment.

'Geez...they really confuse me...'

* * *

Um...hehe... (sweatdrop) Don't ask why I ended it here.... Anyways, I managed to finish this in just one day! Woot! I'm really proud of myself! xD But anyhow, to tell you the truth, I wasn't really satisfied with this chappy. I think it's more like a filter chappy, but I'm really doing it to lift up your moods. Nevertheless, what's done is done...and I'll be focusing on Sasuke and Naruto in the next chappy. By the way, I think this story is nearing its end - I haven't lost idea for this chappy, but I don't want to do another long story that it seems weird... (sweatdrop) Another thing, Sai is beginning to like Kai, but his feelings for Naruto is still there...and...well, just wait and see what will happen! Woot! Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Eto~! lol, my new trademark! xD Anyhow, woot! I'm finally back to updating this story! How long has it been, eh? lol, sorry for the extremely long wait! As some of you should know, during these past weeks, I've been focusing on 'It's All bacause of Magnets'! But, now that it is over, I'll start focusing back to this story and my other remaining stories! Yosh! Woot! Anyways, let's start the story now! Sasuke's POV's up! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: We are Meant for Each Other  
**

I sighed again for the nth time that day. Every time I did so, the dobe would turn around and gave me a weird look, before blushing when I smiled at him and quickly turning back to the front. And just by seeing that, I let out another happy sigh. It couldn't be helped, I was indeed very happy that day. It had been almost a week since Naruto was able to go home and start going to school again after he was hospitalised, and we were back to normal ever since.

"Okay then, class, for this project, I want all of you to find a friend to pair up," the teacher suddenly instructed. "You all have a month and a half to finish this project. The results of your projects will be displayed during the Language Week, so I'm counting on each and every single one of you to do your best, okay?"

"Okay!"

After that, all the students went to seek for their friends to pair up on the project, and a few girls came up to me with hopeful expressions, and I felt like stomping their faces with my feet. Then, I noticed Naruto sitting all alone at his desk, staring at me. My heart leaped when I saw the pouting face, and knowing that he wanted to pair up with me, I immediately went to him, ignoring all the girls - who started whining as soon as I past them. Annoying.

"Hey," I smiled at him, even though I knew it came out as a smirk - it always does.

"...got a partner yet?" he asked, hope tinged in his sweet, melodious voice.

I shrugged, signalling a 'no'. "You?"

He shook his head, a happy expression appearing on his cute face. "...um...I was wondering...can we...do the project together?"

"Hn," I nodded merely, but deep inside I was jumping in joy. Taking the empty chair beside me, I sat down beside Naruto. "...so, what topic are we gonna do about then?"

"Um...dunno, what do you think?"

"...I don't know either, but we'll think of something, okay?"

I smiled at him again, and I received another cute blush. As we continued to talk about our project, I took the opportunity to stare at him every now and again, gazing at his cute face, with the brightest and bluest eyes I've ever seen, the messiest yet cutest and yellowest mop of hair around, the three pairs of uniquely cute and adorable whisker-like marks ever, the most perfect tanned skin skin, the chubby cheeks that just begged me to-

"-Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"...hn?"

"Sasuke, what were you doing?" Naruto furrowed his brows and pouted, and I couldn't help but wanting to kiss the pair of luscious red lips. "Sasuke! Stop staring at me and start listening to me! What do you have in that mind of yours, teme?!"

"...hn," I replied briefly, smirking my usual smug smirk. "You were saying?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Geez...okay, like I was saying, since you have Internet at home, then you should do all the research for our project. I'll come over to your house and help you out if I have the time. When you're done researching, I'll try my best to complete the project, but I would really need your help on completing it, okay? Okay? ...Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke. ...Sasuke-teme, are you listening to me?!"

"...hn."

"Okay, tell me what I was talking about then," he narrowed his eyes at me, and I smirked again.

"You told me to do the research for our project at my house, and you would try to come and help me if you can. And after I've done my research, you would go and finish the project, but you want me to help you. Anything else?" I smirked when he puffed his cheeks crossly.

We then continued discussing about the project - and teasing each other every now and again - until school was over for the day. After I packed my bag, I waited for him at the door, as he was still jolting up something in his note - I didn't even remember seeing him with his note before. Who knew a dumbass would actually have a note with him? Anyhow, back to the story, as I waited for him, I thought about what I had been thinking that day.

'It had all returned to normal.... I just hope nothing bad would ever happen between us again...' As I thought, I suddenly remembered about our fight where the both of us had somehow confessed to each other. 'I wonder if he still remembers about it.... I really want to do it once again...confess my feelings to him once again, properly, without us fighting or anything.... I really think I should do it sooner...maybe after this?'

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto's voice suddenly broke my train of thoughts.

"...hn."

As the both of us walked home, we talked about random things until there was nothing more to talk about. The walk then was very silent, with only the rustling of leaves, the chirping of the birds and distant children's voices and car-honking were heard. With a hand in my pocket, I would occasionally run my other hand through my black locks, whilst the hand in my pocket clenched and unclenched as I tried to find the courage to confess to him.

"...Naruto-" "-Sasuke..."

The both of us stared at each other, and we looked away in an instant, with the two of us blushing lightly. I glanced at him, and noticed him glancing back at me in uncertainty. I furrowed my brows, licked my lips before I decided to just listen to him first. I turned to him, and saw that he was staring back at me with his usual cute pout, as if he was waiting for me to make my decision whether I wanted to start first or let him start first.

"...what was it that you want to talk about?" I asked, gazing into his azure eyes.

"I...you start first," he pouted, looking away as he started to blush again.

"...okay," I said, clenching my fists again to find my courage. "I...I l-like you...Naruto."

"...S-Sasuke?"

I bit my lower lip. "I know...you already knew about this...but...I want to do this properly. I-I mean...I really like you, Naruto. After all that we've been through...I have to say, I'm very grateful that you're still by my side...and...I don't want you to ever part away from me again.... I...love you. I love you, Naruto..."

"...Sasu..." tears trickled down his cheeks, and I panicked.

"Na-Naru? Y-you don't l-like-?"

"It's not that..." he chuckled, wiping the tears off. "It's just...I'm so happy, Sasuke. So very happy...that I felt so warm inside...and I couldn't help but to cry..."

I sighed in relief, and smiled lightly at him. "...what was it that you want to talk about then?"

"I...I think..." he started to fiddle with his fingers, eyes fixed to his black-and orange sneakers. "I...uh...I l-like...y-you...too..."

I blushed a little at his confession, before smiling again and reaching out to cup his cheeks. I then tilted his head until we were both facing each other, his large eyes staring straight into my dark orbs. His face was red, and I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle before I leaned forward and capture his lips in a short sweet kiss. We both closed our eyes as we closed the tiny gap between us, deepening the kiss as well.

After a short while, we broke apart and I continued to stare into his light blue eyes, smiling. "...I love you, Naruto..."

"...I...love you too, Sasuke..."

* * *

....okay, I have to say, this isn't one of my favourite chapters. Somehow, I hate the fluffiness in this chappy. I don't know why, but I think this is just a filter chappy since I said I'd be focusing on Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship in this chappy. Oh well...what's done is done. All I have to do now is to concentrate on the next chappy. Oh yeah, talking 'bout the next chappy, it'll be another SaixKai chappy! Yay! That's making me so very happy! Yosh! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	24. Chapter 24

Osu~! Osu osu osu! lol, OSU~! x3 Yay! Osu~! I'm so happy today! For some reasons, my girlfriend had created an alter ego of herself - which she had named Zenaku Shintaro, and for some reasons, we met at school and somehow, he said that he likes me! I was like, WTF? But I accepted him anyway... (sweatdrop) I don't know why, but I like him as well! Crazy, isn't it? Luckily, he shares the same body with my girlfriend... Phew... Anyways, what the hell am I blabbering about? Let's start the story now! Naruto's POV! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I have Fallen for Him  
**

The past few days had been so blissful. Sasuke had been extra nice towards me, especially after we confessed to each other. He was kinder than ever, and I found that to be sweet and cute in a funny way, since Sasuke was never one to be cute and sweet and funny at the same time. Of course, we would fight and argue from time to time, but that is something that we were used to. No day was complete without us fighting and arguing with each other.

Nonetheless, even when the two of us were happy with each other, I could feel jealousy building up inside our friends, especially Sasuke's fangirls - not that I cared about them. The only person that I somehow felt sorry for was my best friend, Kai - I couldn't take Sasuke as my best friend anymore since we were in a relationship, so I decided to make Kai my new best friend. Back to the story, I noticed that Kai was not being his usual self for the past few days, so I thought I should go and ask him what's wrong.

"Hey, Kai," I asked him with my usual cheerful tone. "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh...Naruto..." he smiled back at me, but I could clearly see that it was forced.

"...what's wrong?"

He raised a brow upon seeing my frown, and shook his head with a low chuckle. "It's nothing, really..."

"Oh, come on!" I patted him at the back, taking my seat beside him. "You wouldn't be so depressed if it's really nothing. Come on, tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's really nothing, Naruto..."

I stared at him for a little while, then I sighed and turned to Sasuke, who was obviously watching the both of us like a hawk. I rolled my eyes and went over to his desk, telling him about Kai's weird behaviour. He, as well, did not want to get involved in anything like this. I, on the other hand, really wanted to help Kai. So, with my best doggy eyes and my cutest pout - and some lecherous actions as well - I managed to get him to help me help Kai with whatever his problem was.

After a short while, the two of us strode over to Kai's desk, and I asked him again as soon as I seated myself on one of the empty chairs. "So, tell us now; what's wrong?"

"...why is he here?" Kai asked, obviously not liking Sasuke's presence.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like I want to be here in the first place."

I sighed. The two of them never really got along with each other. Sasuke did not like that fact that I was quite close to Kai, and Kai did not like Sasuke's behaviour - at all. And I somehow got stuck between the two of them. Nonetheless, I felt that it was really necessary that I helped my best friend, and I knew that I could make him and Sasuke get along well with each other, so I decided to use that opportunity to get them to befriend each other. I sighed again when I realised the two of them were glaring at each other.

"You guys...can't you just get along with each other?"

"Iie."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, if the two of you won't get along with each other, then the problem won't be settled-"

"-it's not like I want to help him!"

"-it's not like I need help from him!"

The two of them glared at each other again, and I could only sigh. 'When will the two of them really get along with each other?' I thought. Then, I suddenly remembered about Kai's problem. Trying to ignore their glares to each other, I stared at Kai's face, hoping to get something from that expression of his. Then, all of a sudden, realisation struck me - Kai was feeling jealous and lonely! Of course, ever since I got close to Sasuke, I left Kai alone.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" I asked him directly.

"...nani?" Kai turned to me in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're lonely...and jealous as well, 'cause I spend much more time with Sasuke than you."

"I'm not-!"

"Don't lie to me," I shook my head. "I know it, just from your look. You're jealous at how Sasuke and I are close to each other, and you're lonely 'cause I'm never there for you anymore."

He had his mouth hung agape. "...look, I told you it's not-"

"-I know, I know! You wouldn't want to admit it! Nobody would want to admit something like that! But don't worry, I know what your problem is, and I shall help you with-"

"-I'm telling you that's not it!" he slammed his fists on the desk, causing everyone inside the class to turn to the three of us. "...what are you all looking at?"

All of them immediately looked away, afraid to have Kai glaring his deadliest glare at them. I sighed again. So, I was wrong. 'What is his problem then?' I wondered curiously. I stared at him, and he glared at me - and Sasuke was glaring at him as well. I sighed for the nth time that day. After a short while, he looked away, eyes darting wherever - until he suddenly stopped and focused his vision on something. I raised a curious brow and turned to where he was staring at - and saw Sai standing outside our class.

I raised both brows in disbelief. Then, I turned back to Kai - and noticed that he was still at Sai with a dreamy expression on his face. I furrowed my brows, and turned to Sai again. This time, the guy had noticed the three of us and he smiled, waving slightly. Again, I raised a brow. I turned to Kai, and saw that he was smiling and...what the hell, blushing?! '...Kami-sama...is this the Kai that I've met a month ago?' I stared at him with wide eyes, then I blinked a few times.

"...oh. My. God..." was all I was enable to say, before I started squealing excitedly. "Kyah! Kawaii desu!!!!!! **(1)**"

All eyes were set upon the three of us again, mainly upon me. I stared at all of them, before grinning sheepishly and blushing. They raised their brows simultaneously before turning their heads around, also simultaneously. 'Wow, it's like they have a remote control that controls them all at once!' I thought, shuddering a little when I thought of something like that. Then, I resumed back to my previous thinking - and squealed once more.

"Kami-sama, Sai!!!!!" I squealed, hopelessly trying to slow down my voice. "I can't believe it! How could you not tell me about this?!"

"...about what?" he stared at me confusedly, but by the blush that was taking over his face, I knew he knew what I was talking about.

I looked to my left and right, then I turned to him and whispered; _"About you and Sai!"_

"....n-nani?! W-what about me a-and him?!"

I grinned slyly. Obviously, something was going on between Kai and Sai. 'Wow, their names rhyme,' I thought chirpily. 'Oh well...oh! I gotta help Kai to get Sai! It's the least I could do for him! Besides, if I make Sai fall for Kai, then he would stop bothering Sasuke and me!' I was very happy at this point, since I got to make all four of us; Sasuke, Kai, Sai and myself happy! I turned back to Kai and noticed that he was flustering like hell, and I could not help but to laugh out loud - and causing everyone to turn to us yet again.

"Dobe, you're going to attract the whole world's attention if you keep on being this loud..."

"Urusai, teme!" I glared at Sasuke for a little while before turning my attention back to Kai, ignoring all the other pair of eyes. "So, tell me...you like him, don't you?"

"...w-who?" he stuttered, face even flushed than before.

"Sai......"

His face turned a hundred shades darker. "N-nandayo?! I-I don't...!"

"Oh, come on! Your face shows it! You really, _really_ like him, don't you?" I stressed, grinning like a madman. "Come on, tell me! We're best friends, right? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Come on, tell me!"

"...gah! Okay, fine! But promise me you won't tell this to anyone - and I mean _any_one, Naruto...not even your reflection."

"Uh...okay," I raised my brow for a split-second before my grin was plastered back to my face. "Anyways, tell me, how come did you fall for him? I mean...I don't even know you know each other - well, I do know that...but I don't the two of you are close! So, what really happened that he managed to capture your heart?"

He furrowed his brows. "...well...I don't really know. I mean, the first time I came here...he was the first student I came across...and somehow, he took my breath away, just like that...."

"Kami-sama...that's so cute! Love at first sight, it's just so dreamy!"

"Y-yeah...anyways, after that...you know, I found out that he actually likes you...and I was somehow heartbroken because of that. Then, I also found out about you and Sasuke, and your relationship, so I thought maybe I still have some chance. Then...um...he kinda helped me with lots of things...and...I don't know. I guess the feelings stay and don't want to go away.... But...I'm still worried...since I don't know his feelings and all..." he pouted a little and sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" I quickly said. "I'm sure he'll love you back! You have my word on that, Kai!"

"...huh? What are you going to do?"

"Oh...you'll see..."

* * *

Osu~! Yay! Koneko-chan's in the house! lol, for some reasons, I really like how this chappy were brought up! I mean, even though Sasuke didn't make much appearance in this chappy, it was still so fluttering and all! And I know, I was wanting to make a SaixKai chappy, but I couldn't! So, I'll try to make another SaixKai chappy, but not in the next chappy! Anyways, wanna know what we'll have in the next chappy? Well....we...are....going....to....have....LEMONS! Yay! Hooray for lemons! lol! See you guys in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	25. Chapter 25

Osu~! Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yay! I'm going to update this story today! Woot! I'm so excited! A lemon! Yay! (dances around excitedly) lol xD but anyways, um...I'm currently at a University, on some weird web-making session...and I'm currently using the computer to update this story, without them knowing, lol But nonetheless, let's stop babbling and start the story now, minna-san! Woot!

Oh, by the way, it's third-person's POV in this chappy! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Love is Kisses and Lemons?  
**

It was a bright, moonlit night. The double-storey house was silent and empty - well, almost empty. Inside the living room, sitting on the couch was a pair of boys, watching an action horror movie in the darkness of the room. The two of them shared a bucket of popcorn and a large bottle of soda as they engrossed themselves with the movie. Every now and again, the smaller male would squeak in horror and clutch to the other male unexpectedly.

After about two and a half hours - with a long making-out when the scariest part came up - the movie finally ended, and the two boys were currently cleaning up the stuff around the living room as they had made quite a mess there, with bits of popcorn scattering everywhere, drinks spilled out all over the place and rubbish thrown here and there amongst other things. As they picked up all the trashes, they joked and laughed with each other.

"Oi, dobe," the raven called after they had finished cleaning up.

"Hm?" the boy glanced at him questioningly, flopping himself onto the couch lazily. "What is it, teme?"

"...your guardians...aren't home tonight, are they?"

Upon hearing this, the blond got nervous all of a sudden and he instantly straightened himself. "...y-yeah...I guess.... W-why?"

"Um...it's just that...well...do you find it weird if I say that...my hormones are raging right now?" the guy asked uncertainly, his lower lip being bit in nervousness. "I-I mean...I dunno, but...don't you feel it too, Naruto? The fact that we're alone...in a house...at a night like this.... Don't you somehow...sense that something might happen? Between the two of us?"

"I-I...I don't know.... Sasuke...?"

The two of them stared into each other's eyes before the taller of the two proceeded to lean over and capture the red, albeit-parted lips. A moan was immediately heard as his tongue penetrated the warm mouth of his boyfriend. Tanned hands clutching against firm clothed arm, the two of them continued to exchange saliva with each other until the kitsune felt the need for air. They parted apart for this, with Naruto's face as bright as a tomato and Sasuke's cheeks tinted with redness.

"Naru...I don't know if you're ready to do this or not...but for some reasons, I really...really want to make you mine tonight..." Sasuke spoke, his words low and husky, sounding so sinfully delicious to Naruto's ears. "Naruto...will you let me have all of you tonight?"

"...yes," Naruto breathed out, his voice slightly shaky and wanting. "Yes...I want you as well, Sasuke.... Please...make me yours tonight...and forever..."

With that, his bruised lips were again captured in a passionate kiss, as the raven scooped the smaller boy into his arms as if he was a mere mannequin. Tongues battling each other, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing his body closer to the guy's. When they parted for air once again, the raven quickly latched his mouth against the boy's tanned neck, earning a gasp from the blond as he tilted his head to the back automatically.

"A-ah...ahn..." he gasped, biting his lower lip in ecstasy. "Gods...nnh...S-Sasuke..."

As he sucked and nipped on the sensitive skin, one of Sasuke's hands slipped underneath Naruto's white tee and started roaming all over the boy's torso, stopping to pinch one of the already-perked nipples. He was instantaneously granted with a squeak from the writhing male, who immediately tensed up once his sensitive nipple was touched by the invading digits. Seeing this response, the raven smirked and bit the boy's sensitive spot in intend to mark the smaller one as his.

A mewl escaped the blond's mouth as he was marked by his boyfriend. Sasuke, on the other hand, was staring proudly at the bitemark that he had just made, and he kissed it lightly in order to soothe the aching pain there. Then, silently and swiftly, he lifted the whole of the kitsune into his arms and carried him into the room bridal-styled. Once they were inside, he kicked the door shut and placed the boy gently on the bed.

"...S-Sasu," Naruto called, his voice sounded a little timid. "A-are we...gonna do it...all the way?"

Sasuke stared at the other male and licked his lips. "I...I don't know...what do you want?"

"Well...I-I...I don't really mind..." the boy replied, blushing heavily.

The raven smiled at this and went to lock the door from the inside. The boy watched as the other male moved across the room, and somehow his vision was focused around the guy's groin area. He blushed again and tried to look the other way, but he just couldn't look away from the male's clothed private part. Even though it was covered, he could obviously see the huge erection on his boyfriend. Unconsciously, he thought about how it would fit inside him - and reflexively, blood began to drip from his nose.

At first, he didn't notice this, but once he was getting dizzy, he realised his current situation - and he yelped out in surprise. "Kyah!!"

"...Naru-what's wrong?!" the male widened his eyes when he saw the dripping blood from the blond's nose and immediately went to aid the boy. "Naruto, are you okay?! Naruto?!"

"Mm...I...I think I'm okay..." the kitsune wiped the blood from his face, smearing his cheeks with more redness.

"...there's still some blood around your face, dobe..."

"Ah, really? Where?"

"Here...let me clean it up for you..."

With that, Sasuke leaned forward and started licking and sucking Naruto's chubby cheek, much to the boy's surprise. He froze, rosiness growing on his face again. Having no response from the smaller male, the raven gave him a slight push so that he was lying on the bed and he hovered over the blond, continuing to lick and suck the kitsune's cheeks up to his ear. When his sensitive ear was licked, Naruto instantly shuddered and let out a small tickled whimper. He only realised their positions by then.

"S-S-Sasuke?! W-what are you-?!" his words were cut off by a pair of lips.

"I can't wait anymore..." Sasuke breathed against the boy's lips. "I want you right now...I want you so badly right now...Naruto...Naruto...!"

"S-Sasuke..."

The two of them shared another heated kiss as the raven slowly undressed the smaller male, leaving him only in his birthday suit. He then stripped himself until he was clad only in his pair of black silk boxers. Upon seeing the huge tent on Sasuke's boxers, Naruto blushed greatly and tried to hide his own erection from the guy's view. Nonetheless, the Uchiha quickly removed his hands, smirking down at the blond as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend yet again. Saliva were exchanged with each other once more.

After they parted, Sasuke latched himself again on Naruto's neck and began attacking the sensitive skin. Mewls and moans were heard as the guy marked the boy again and again, his hands roaming randomly around the slim tanned body. After feeling satisfied with his 'work of art', the raven went down towards the blond's chest and claimed a perked nipple, causing the kitsune to gasp and arch his body beautifully from the new tingling feeling. He whimpered out as the Uchiha circled his nub several times.

"A-anh, S-Sasuke-ah!" he moaned, one hand fisting the bluish-black hair and another grasping the bedspread tightly. "Unh...o-oh...ha..."

Smirking as he continued to roll his skillful tongue around the dusk-brown nub that had turned reddish-brown, he used one of his hands to squeeze and tease the other nipple, making the boy felt more pleasure and delightfulness - and he received several more approving moans and mewls to prove his skillfulness. The guy then sucked the nub hard for one last time before he aided the other for a little while, sucking and nipping it as well. Then, he went further downwards to the blond's navel, his tongue never leaving the slender body.

"S-Sasu...n-nyah!"

A gasp escaped Naruto's mouth when Sasuke licked the tip of his erection, swallowing the warm salty liquid that had already starting to trickle down his length. The raven simpered at this and began to suck and lick the head of the boy's member, earning whimpers, moans and gasps from the smaller male. After a little while, he started bobbing his head up and down his boyfriend's manhood slowly, sucking and licking the shaft oh-so sensually. The blond could only moaned out in ecstasy, arching his back in delight.

"Oh, oh, o-oh! S-Sasuke! A-ahn...!" he gasped between breaths. "Nnh! Mnh, anh! Anh! Anh!"

The raven hummed against the boy's manhood. "Hm...coming, Naru-chan?"

"A-ahn....S-Sa-ah! C-com-ah....!"

With the long, loud moan, Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth. Hot seeds were spurted out from his member straight into the raven's awaiting orifice, who in return, sucked and drank up all the warm liquid greedily. After that, he released the softening member from his mouth with a 'pop', licking his lips in a predatory way. He then took off his boxers, having his own erection bobbing out from its 'cage'. The blond, who noticed this, blushed heavily as he panted and gasped from the lost of energy.

"...S-Sasu...y-you're...you're huge..." he panted, biting and licking his lower lip. "I-I...I'm not sure...if it w-would fit i-inside m-me..."

"Don't worry...I'll stretch you until it's big enough to accept me inside..." Sasuke replied, leaning over and licking Naruto's cheek.

The boy blushed when he thought about his boyfriend stretching him. Indeed, after he had found out about his feelings for the raven, he had been checking out some videos about two boys making love with each other - he was just curious to know how they were going to do it. Nonetheless, when he watched the videos, he could not help but to imagine him and Sasuke doing it - and he always managed to get himself hard every time he did so.

"Hn...what are you thinking about, dobe? You're rock hard again..." Sasuke's hot breath were felt on his ear, sounding so venomously delicious, and he shuddered again.

"It's...unh...i-it's...anh..." he tried to speak, but the hands fondling his member and balls made it hard for him to do so. "S-Sas-unh...ouh...unh..."

"Hm? What is it, Naru?" the raven purred, continuing to stroke the hardened manhood.

A whimper escaped the boy's mouth as a reply, and the guy could not help but to smirk at this. Sensing that his fingers were slicked enough with the blond's precum, he reached downwards to the kitsune's opening and pressed his middle finger upon the entrance. His smirk grew when he felt the boy clenching up underneath his digit. Playfully, he continued to rub his finger around the puckered hole - and all of a sudden, he stuck it into the hole.

"Nn...S-Sasu..."

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?" Sasuke purred again.

"It...un...it feels...weird...anh..."

The guy chuckled darkly. "Don't worry...you'll feel a lot better soon..."

He then inserted a second digit, probing the boy's inside even further as he began stretching him by doing scissoring motions inside him. After a little while, he put in the third finger, causing tears to appear at the corner of the azure orbs. Kissing them away, he prodded deeper into the blond, searching for his sweet spot. A short moment later, his digits brushed against a spot that made Naruto gasp and moan and clench himself as he gripped Sasuke's arm simultaneously.

"S-Sasu...w-what was that?"

Without answering his question, the Uchiha began rubbing his fingers against the same spot, earning delightful moans and gasps from the kitsune. Wanting to hear even more from the smaller male, he started thrusting onto the spot - and as a result, he received louder moans and mewls from his lover as the boy shuddered and arched his back in ecstasy. Smirking, he continued his motions until he suddenly pulled his fingers out, earning a small groan of displeasure from the blond.

He snickered and started preparing his erection. "Don't worry, you'll get something even better after this..."

As he lubed his member thoroughly, he told Naruto to get on all four, knowing that position would make it easier - especially for virgins like the both of them. After the boy did as he was told, with his face facing the wall, Sasuke positioned himself in front of the blond's stretched hole. Then, as he licked his lips, he slowly pushed himself into the tight entrance. Upon sensing the huge erection pushing into him, Naruto let out a loud gasp and gripped the sheet under him tightly.

His lower lip bitten, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus on how good the feeling was - despite the fact that he was being stretched like crazy by the large shaft. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, and he bit his lip until it bled and curled his toes. Noticing this, Sasuke stopped his motion and reached forward to kiss the boy's back in order to soothe him down. His hand grabbing the blond's erection, he started fondling it again as he pushed in some more.

Once he was fully inserted inside the boy, Sasuke halted his movements - but his hand never stopped from stroking the boy's member. "...you're okay...Naru?"

"Mm...I-I'm...okay...nh..." sweats trickled down Naruto's body as he spoke, his body shuddering upon hearing the raven's hot husky voice against his ear. "Y-you can...mnh...m-move n-now...S-Sasu-unh..."

Upon hearing this, the Uchiha gave a few more kisses on the boy's nape and back as he started moving slowly and steadily inside his boyfriend, his hand never stopping from stroking the blond's shaft. Then, he gradually moved faster - until the kitsune gasped out loudly and threw his head to the back, and Sasuke knew he had hit the boy's sweet spot. Removing his hand from the erection and placing it at the boy's sides with his other hand, he began thrusting hard into him.

"A-ah! A-ahn! Unh-Sas-ah! Ah!" Naruto moaned endlessly as his hands clenched and unclenched against the bedspread. "Oh! Oh God! F-fuck-ah! S-Sas-unh! Ha-anh! Anh!"

Sasuke grunted and moaned out Naruto's name as well, the tight heat around him was unbelievably intoxicating, bringing him close to the edge of insanity. Pushing Naruto's head onto the bed, he plunged in deeper and harder into his lover, moaning out his name loudly as he did. Soon, the both of them got close to their climaxes, and as the submissive one, the blond had his orgasm first, crying out Sasuke's name as he spurted out his seeds onto the bed. Then, the raven had his orgasm and squirted his semen deep inside the kitsune, moaning out the boy's name.

"A-ah..." Naruto let out a long low moan as he felt his insides being filled. "Oh...oh God..."

Pulling out from the boy, Sasuke rolled himself so that he was lying on his back beside the smaller male. "Fuck...great..."

"...Sasu...?"

Rolling to his side, the raven cupped the boy's cheek and caressed it. Then, he turned them both and hovered above the kitsune, smiling as he leaned down and kissed the blond lovingly. After that, he kissed the boy's temple, cheeks and chin, and the boy just smiled and giggled lightly, pulling his lover into a loving embrace. Gazing into each other's eyes, they kissed once more before Sasuke rolled them over again so that the boy was lying by his side.

"I love you, Naruto..."

"...I love you too, Sasuke..."

A kiss was once again shared between them. "...let's get some sleep then, okay?"

"Okay...oyasumi, Sasuke..."

"Oyasumi..."

* * *

Yay~! Finally! Osu, osu, osu! xD Yay! They finally did it! I loved it so much - though the ending was slightly crappy! Muahahaha! xD But anyways, wow! 3, 000 words! Yatta! The longest chappy in this story! Woot! I'm so dang proud with myself now! Woot! Wahahahaha! xD By the way, I'm Kai right now, so don't come and ask me why I'm laughing all the time! Wakakakaka! Nevertheless, that's all for now! Woot!

By the way, sorry for the late update! I was busy with school stuff and all, and I didn't have enough time to update this up until today! Oh well, I'll just update my other stories now! Well, that's all for now! Chow! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	26. Chapter 26

Un....un.....my thumb hurts like hell!!!!! U-wah!!!!!! (cries) Oh man...it's so hard to type when your thumb is driving you up the wall, aching like crazy.... Fuck! I hate this.... (weeps) But anyways, a work's got to be done! So, here it is! Oh, by the way, this story is nearing its end, so yeah...just a few more chappies to go - I'll probably stop at thirty.... Anyhow, let's just start the story now! Woot! Kai's POV! Enjoy, minna-san! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Love is Surprising  
**

"...you're sure this will work?"

"Of course it will! Trust me!"

"I don't even know why I'm here..."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Hn..."

Currently, the three of us, Naruto, Sasuke and I, Kai, were crouched beside each other under a huge sakura tree. It was almost an hour after school, yet none of us had returned home. Wondering what we were doing? Well...to tell the truth, right now, we were stalking a certain dark-haired boy whom I had somehow fallen for. Naruto told me to start stalking him...and he forced his boyfriend to follow us everywhere. As much as I hated the Uchiha, I have to say, I kinda feel sorry for him right now.

"...geez...this is getting annoying..." Sasuke growled for the nth time that evening, shuffling on his feet lightly. "Why am I here again?"

"Just stop grumbling, teme! If you don't, you won't be getting any tonight...and the whole week!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke let out a squeak of surprise, and I could only sigh and feel sorry for him silently. Then, all of a sudden, my hawk-like vision caught sight of the short-haired brunette that we had been stalking for the whole day. I held my breath once he was in my vision, and as I trailed him with my lime-coloured eyes, I noticed that he was sweating and panting a little. I continued to watch him - until he suddenly stopped walking and turned his head towards where the three of us were hiding. I gasped in shock.

'Oh my God, did he see us?!' I thought and let out a squeak when he approached us. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He's going this way! Gyah, he saw us! He saw us!!!!!! No!!!! What should I do?! What should I do?! Naruto!' _"Naruto!"_

I widened my eyes when there was no reply from Naruto. I turned around and tried to search for either Naruto or Sasuke - but neither of them were anywhere around me. I almost screamed when I realised this, and the fact that my crush was nearing me did not help me one bit - it only made it worse. I tried to scramble away, but as I was just about to get onto my feet and run, a pair of hands were placed firmly upon my shoulders, stopping me from moving. I gulped.

"...hey."

And without thinking any further, I let out a rather loud scream and scuttled away from him - or at least, _tried_ to. But the pair of hands on my shoulders stopped me from doing so, and I could only struggle under his strong yet gentle grip. Unconsciously, I began trembling - trembling so hard that my whole body and his hands were practically shaking. I couldn't bring my head up to look at him, so I just stared at the ground underneath me as my body shook, when all of a sudden, I heard him chuckle.

"...it's been quite a while since we last talked to each other, hasn't it?" he said casually, crouching down before me. "...how are you, Kai-kun?"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, not finding the right word to say.

Another chuckle escaped his mouth. "What's wrong? The little fox scared of the big bad wolf?"

"...o-o-of course...of course not!"

"Oh really?" he chuckled - only this time, it was a dark, evil chuckle that made my hair stood up in horror. "...why are you trembling like a leaf then, hm? Kai-kun...tell me, won't you? Why are you being like this right now?"

I wanted to reply, but the hand that was slowly trailing up my arm made me shiver in surprise and pleasure, and all of my words were lost in a puddle of goo - together with a melted me. He smirked, continued to molest me with his faint, tingling touches across my arm up to my shoulder and went straight to my sensitive ear - and I let out a mewl and shivered. He chuckled upon hearing my mewl, and continued to play with my ear as I moaned and mewled out in pleasure.

"...you sure like being touched here, don't you?" he chuckled, fondling my ear further. "I wonder which other parts of you that you like being touched as well..."

"A-ah...S-S-Sai....p-please...stop..." I whimpered, grabbing his hand to stop his movements.

"Hm? But I thought you're enjoying it..."

"N-no....no!"

I pushed his hand away and glared lightly at him, much to his surprise. I then looked away and sighed, both in anger and slight embarrassment. I had always known, Sai was always the lecherous one, but I didn't care. I didn't know why I fell for him, but I didn't care. But I did care about my feelings, and the fact that he had to know about it - and I was determined to tell him about it, one way or another. I didn't know why, but it came up to me all of a sudden and I had made my decision - I would tell him about my feelings that very day.

"Sai..." I called, and found my throat dry. "I...I-I...I need...to tell you something..."

"Hm? What is it?" he stared at me with his usual stare, his eyes never leaving me.

I inhaled deeply and looked straight into his onyx eyes. "I...I just want you to know...I like you..."

"Huh-"

"-wait! Just...just let me finish myself first! You know...since the other day, the first day I was in this school...the first day that we met each other...I've fallen for you.... I know it sounds stupid, but I really, really liked you...and I still do! I tried to push it away, 'cause I didn't know if you like me as well or not...but I just couldn't. So...I just want to tell you...that...no matter what, I will still like you...love you.... I...I love you...Sai..."

And at the very same time, my tears dripped down my cheeks unknowingly. I gasped in surprise and tried my hardest to stop the liquid from continuing to fall down, but they kept on coming out from the corner of my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Sai hugged me gently. I widened my eyes lightly, surprised with his sudden action. After a few seconds, he let go of me and looked - no, gazed at me. I blushed and tried to look away, but my eyes just wouldn't budge from him and his mesmerising pair of eyes.

"....Sai?"

"Sh....don't cry anymore..." he said softly, kissing my tears away. "...don't let this passionately burning fire be washed away by the warm salty sea..."

I blinked a few times trying to process what he was saying and what he actually meant by it. "...w-what do you mean...by that?"

"What do I mean? ...you want me to show it?" he asked, smiling a little.

I stared at him and nodded lightly, signalling that I wanted to know. He smiled wider and reached for my jaw, tilting my head up a little. Then, much to my surprise, he leaned forward and placed his lips upon mine, his eyes closed and his body pressing mine. I widened my eyes again before giving up into the kiss, shutting my eyes as I pressed myself against his broad chest. The kiss was short and sweet, yet it gave a deep meaning to me. After a few seconds, we drew apart, and I slowly opened back my eyes and gazed into his.

"Thank you...thank you...for falling for me, for liking me...for loving me... Thank you...Kai..."

"...won't you say...you love me too?" I looked at him, hoping.

He shook his head and planted a kiss on my temple. "I won't say it...not before I really love you.... But don't worry...I'll think about it really soon..."

"...okay...I'll be waiting for you then..."

* * *

(hiss) I was just about to go crazy about how great this was and everything...and my dad just had to go and ruin the whole mood! I'm really pissed off right now! What the fucking hell is his problem anyway?! It's like nothing that I do is right! Grr...I hate this so much! Nonetheless, I just want to say sorry for the delay, and...well, this chappy was a little too fluffy for my liking, but I hope you guys liked it. But anyways, the next chapter would be another SaixKai chappy, with a little surprise at the end! Wait for it okay, guys? Okay then! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	27. Chapter 27

Meow! Woot! Yosh! Finally I've returned to updating this story! Did ya miss me, minna-san? What? No? You just missed this story? ....meany T.T But anyways...here is the next chappy of the story! Woot! Woohoo! I'm surprisingly energetic today! Woot! lol, perhaps because I just got back from camping? But yes, minna, I've just gotten back from camping, so that's the reason why I haven't managed to update! But today, I'm gonna do it! Woot! Enjoy! Oh yeah! It's third person's POV! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: First Date  
**

"...hey, must I really wear something like this, Naruto?"

"Of course! Sai would surely be attracted to you more when he sees you like this!" the boy grinned, holding his best friend's hands.

"But..." the taller one furrowed his brows, blushing lightly. "Isn't this a little bit too flashy?"

"No, no...nothing is too flashy when you're dating!" the blond continued to talk in his sing-song voice. "Hm...wait...I think a sleeveless one would suit your body better.... Or maybe the vest with the yellow shirt? Hm...but you have great shoulders, so it should be exposed to the world.... Hm...oh! Hey, Sasuke, what do you think?"

The one reading a book from the side, uninterested about the two, looked up from his book with a bored expression - before raising a brow and staring at the two weirdly. "Hn? ...what's with the outfit?"

"Hm? What's with it?"

"It's...um...how can I say it...it's...it looks...it's kinda...weird?"

"...eh? It's not! ...or is it?"

The two of them stared at the redhead and his - probably most outrageous ever - outfit. Currently, he was wearing a rather - or you might put it as extremely - bright yellow sleeveless, hooded shirt with a zipper at the front, a pair of black puffed-up shorts**(1)** that ended just below his - cute and firm little - ass, a - yet another painfully - bright yellow hat**(2)** on top of his already-bright red locks. On top of that, he also had a pair of yellow high-cut shoes and a pair of black sleeveless gloves to complete the - awfully weird - look.

"...nope, I think it's perfectly fine for Kai's date with Sai!" Naruto giggled, skipping lightly towards Kai. "Hm...I think the legs are a little too empty, perhaps we should put on some long socks, the ones that goes up to your thighs? Hm...what do you think, Sasuke?"

"...a pair of white socks would be great on him," Sasuke replied, looking uninterested - but the redhead could clearly see that the raven was purposely making fun of him.

'What the-?! Gr...if I get my hands on you...just you wait, you fucking Uchiha!'

* * *

_Later..._

"...um...do I look weird?"

"Hm? Of course not..." the guy smiled. "You look cute...as usual..."

Hearing this, the boy blushed. "Uh...um...thanks, Sai.... You look great as well..."

Indeed, the young man looked handsome, with his blackish-brown buttoned-up shirt with rolled sleeves, and a vest that was slightly lighter in colour than the shirt and a pair of blackish-brown slacks, and a pair of dark brown sneakers as well to complete the look. His usually-slick hair is ruffled slightly to give him a little of the rough look. With that look, together with his breathtaking - although obviously false-looking - smile, he could melt basically anyone on earth.

"...your face is red, Kai-kun," the raven suddenly said and chuckled.

"Huh?" Kai widened his eyes and blushed a shade darker. "Er...um...l-let's...let's go...okay?"

"...whatever you say."

Kai's heart thumped upon seeing his smile, and his face went about a hundred shades darker. And to make matters worse, the guy caught the redhead's hand in his all of a sudden - causing his legs to automatically wobble from the sudden electric-like jolt from the raven's hand. 'Oh my God...what the hell is happening to my body system?!' he cried mentally, shutting his eyes and gripping his hands unintentionally - and squeezing Sai's hand as well, much to the guy's surprise.

"What's wrong, Kai-kun?" the taller male asked, still smiling. "...you're nervous?"

"Ah...un...p-probably...since this is our f-first...date...after all..." Kai laughed anxiously, using his free hand to rub the back of his head - and inadvertently pushed his hat off his head.

Before he could catch it, Sai had already had the hat in his pale hand, catching the yellow piece of garment. "Ah, that was close...or else Kai-kun's look today won't be perfect..." he said, smiling as he dust the hat before placing it back on top of the red mop. "...there, you look super cute again..."

"...are you saying that I don't look super cute without this hat?" the redhead promptly asked in a joking way, giggling lightly.

"Of course not, you look super cute anywhere, anytime, Kai-kun," the raven smiled. "...it's good to see you opening up to me, Kai-kun..."

"E-eh? What do you mean by that?"

Still smiling, Sai began walking away with Kai's hand still in his. "It's nothing.... Let's go, shall we?"

"...yeah..."

* * *

_That night..._

"The movie was great! Thanks for taking me there, Sai!"

"Don't worry, Kai-kun, it was a great date after all..." the guy smiled.

"Un...yeah..." Kai smiled and blushed. "Um...you wanna get inside? I can make you some coffee before-"

"-thanks, but I'm quite busy tomorrow, so I can't...sorry..."

The redhead felt dejected, but tried to keep a happy face nonetheless. "Ah...okay...um..."

"Well...good night then..."

"..."

Then, the raven began walking down the little steps towards his motorbike - when all of a sudden, Kai cried. "There's no one at home tonight!"

"...hm?"

"Ah...." Realising what he just said, the boy blushed heavily and began stuttering. "Ah...u-um...well...yeah...n-no one's at...h-home tonight...a-and...I kinda feel...scared staying alone.... P-please?"

"...okay then, if you say so..."

* * *

Gaku! Don't get mad at me! don't get mad at me! Kyah! I'm in a rush here! Woot! I gotta go after this! Anyways, I'll be continuing with the 'surprise' n the next chappy! Then...uh...I'll just think abotu that later! Well, that's all for now, minna-san! Forgive me! Ja!

**(1) and (2) I have no idea what those are called! xD**


End file.
